Dancing with Demons
by Alice1290
Summary: "I would have never noticed her if it hadn't been for her heartbeat." After close to 150 years as a vampire, Jasper Whitlock never expected to find his mate in a park during the day. When a threat is made, Jasper takes action and both he and his mate must deal with the effects of his decision and face the future together. Slight AU Jasper/Original Character, Peter/Charlotte
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the original plot, characters, and settings are all property of the original author. I am in no way affiliated with the original author. I'm just playing in the sandbox. :)

Also, as far as I know and remember IDreamofEddie is the original creator of the name God of War as used for Jasper. It is used a few times in my story here, but my Jasper has a different name. ;)

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy!

 **DANCING WITH DEMONS**

 **I loved her**

 **Not for the way**

 **She danced**

 **With my angels**

 **But for the way**

 **The sound of**

 **Her name**

 **Could silence**

 **my demons.**

 **~Christopher Poindexter~**

Chapter 1 - Jasper's PoV

Peter had kicked me out of the main house, telling me he needed alone time with his wife and 'my brooding ass was a cock-block'. So I had found myself wondering the streets of San Antonio, Texas on a cloudy spring day. I had walked to a random park and found her by chance.

I would have never noticed her if it hadn't been for her heartbeat. The woman was under the huge magnolia tree, her back against the tree and her legs bent in front of her, a light brown leather backpack sat beside her. She sat incredibly still for a human as she read the book that was in her hands. She had dark brown hair, that framed her oval face and fell down the side of her arm, almost to her waist. Her skin was lightly tanned but still pale enough that I could see the blood coursing through her veins. While the sight of her did entice feeling of lust in me, I didn't want to eat her.

Her eyes looked up from her book and she spotted me. I was certain she couldn't see me well enough to tell my eye color from the distance between us, but her emotions showed she found what she could see to be attractive. She gave a soft smile and then went back to her book.

I was mesmerized by the sight of her. Her lean, long legs were encased in dark skinny jeans. Her shirt was a dark red and loose around her body, it hung off one shoulder, revealing her delicate collarbone and the curve of her shoulder. She was beautiful. I picked out the scent of her blood from the others in the park and let out a soft growl. She smelled heavenly, a mix of honeysuckles and apples with a hint of something spicy I couldn't name. Her scent seemed to fill all of senses and I knew.

She was mine, and I would have her. _Forever_.

At that moment the sun chose to shine down along the pathway that separated us, and I was stuck in the shadows of the branches of the cluster of trees I stood under. I watched the woman, my mate, stand and begin to walk in the opposite direction. The sun stayed out long enough for me to lose sight of her, but I followed her scent out of the park and through town, careful to keep in the shadows in case the sun decided to make an appearance again.

She had gone into a theater near the river walk. I entered the building lobby and took the stairs to the private balconies above. The woman had gone in the back, but others were gathered on and in front of the stage. I waited and watched until she emerged from the right of the stage. She had changed into tights, a leotard, and a short loose skirt. Each of the dancers warmed up on the stage before the woman in charge started the practice. As I listened I heard her soft, sweet voice and learned her name was Cora.

I kept hidden in the shadows of the third floor private balconies as I watched her and another man stay on the stage as the other ten moved off. The music started with them across the stage from each other. I knew the damn song, Charlotte had made Peter and I watch it with her on video and go to the theater to see it live. It was from the phantom of the opera, All I Ask of You.

As the song continued they danced closer to each other, finally coming together in the middle of the stage. He reached for her outstretched hand, her body balancing on the ball of one foot, her other leg stretched straight behind her as she leaned toward him. When he gripped her wrist, she pushed off the floor and he swung her around, her back was softly arched as she was swing in a circle several times, before he gently lowered her to the ground. She sprang up quickly, and leapt away but he followed.

It was hard to contain my jealousy as I watched Cora dance with the human man, and even though I didn't feel any lust coming from either of them, I couldn't help but want to hurt him for putting his hands on what was mine.

I could not make a scene here, it would not be possible to get away with meeting her here, there were too many people, and my eyes were glowing red from my recent hunt through the rougher part of town. Besides, she did not lust for the man she danced with. Sure, there was affection and the strong emotions of friendship, but she did not want to fuck him. That made the demon inside me mildly calmer as I watched her.

She was graceful like I had seen no human be before. She glided across the stage, and I was sure she captured the attention of anyone who watched her for even the briefest of seconds. I didn't know how I was going to introduce myself to her, but I had to know her, and soon.

I left the theater only once the practice was over and Cora had left. Being careful to stay out of her sight, I followed her if only to watch her for just a little longer. When I saw that she was safe at her home, a small condo in a decent part of town, did I return to my own residence.

Peter was on the porch waiting for me when I reached the yard. He gave me a devilish smirk "So there I was, enjoying the time I got to spend fucking my wife when all of a sudden I just know that we need to prepare for a human, and I stop. Frozen, dude. Char was still going strong, and there my ass was, flabbergasted, 'cause you ain't never brought food home before, and as suddenly as that thought hit me, I just knew that she wasn't gonna be your next fuck and dine. I finally snapped out of it when Char bitch slapped the fuck out of me. So, my question for you is _what the fuck, man_?"

Throughout his ranting I sat down in the wooden rocking chair and propped my feet up in the porch railing. I shrugged as he stared at me, waiting for my response.

"I found her."

"Her?" He questioned, and then his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "You mean _her_? The one woman who will finally erase that terrible cockblocking brooding emo shit from your psyche."

"Fuck you, but yes. I didn't exactly meet her, but I saw her, and she saw me from across the park."

"And why the fuck didn't you say hello?" Charlotte asked as she came flying out of the house to stand near enough to be in my face.

"Because the sun chose that damn moment to pop out and she walked away." Before Charlotte could interject to tear me a new one I continued. "But I followed her to a theater where she was practicing with her ballet company. I checked the marque on the way out, she performs this Saturday night. It's a semi formal event, some fundraiser deal, so that gives you three days to find a dress, sugar."

Charlotte squealed, pecked me on my cheek, and then darted back into the house. Peter gave me one of his trademark smart ass grins and mimicked my position in the second chair. "What's she look like? I hope it ain't nothin' like that short ass little psychic pixie that fawned all over you when we first met with the Cullen coven."

I laughed at the thought of Alice, the tiny vampire who poured her desire out to me and claimed she had envisioned us together. Her visions made her confident, but she wasn't very physically strong. I didn't desire a companion who couldn't be my equal in every way, and I had no need for a vampire fuck buddy, and especially not one who looked like a young boy instead of a woman. Alice was nice, pleasant, smart, and witty, but she lacked the curves and assets that attracted me, she was the definition of the word petite.

Cora, on the other hand, attracted me in every possible way. "She's beautiful, Peter. I would have never noticed her if I had not heard her heartbeat in the park. There were hardly any people out, since it was overcast, and she was sitting under a tree perfectly still. She's got dark hair, long, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. She's small, but damn does she have a nice set of tits. I..."

"Have it bad already and she don't even know your name," he finished for me.

"I do know her name, Cora, but damn Pete if I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. It's not like she's a vamp and she knows. She's human, a human with a life, a career, and that should mean something, but damnit if I'm not a selfish bastard and don't give a damn if I steal her away from it. I just don't want her to hate me, to fear me, for what I am, for _who_ I am, and I'll be damned if I don't know how to approach her."

"Hey, ma'am, and lay on that southern accent thick, my name's Jasper and you're my mate, and I'm an empath that can give you the best fuck you'll ever have. Oh, by the way I'm a vampire and I'm going to bite you and turn you so that we can live together forever," Peter said in that sarcastic, smartass tone that made me want to smack the hell out of him.

I swung my arm out and my hand connected hard with the back of Peter's head. "You're smartass mouth's gonna get you killed one day."

He chuckled. "I only worry about my life when Ares comes out to play, Jasper don't scare me - that much."

It had been a long time since someone had called me Ares, the Greek God of War, a moniker Maria had given me during my time spent controlling her newborns and fighting to keep her territory in the late 1800's. When Peter found his mate, Charlotte, I let my brother in arms leave to go north, to a peaceful life and leave behind the warring bloodbaths of the South. Aro Volturi and a select few of his guard had arrived in the early 1920's to destroy Maria. Upon seeing me in action he had struck a deal with me.

Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Cauis, and I reached the agreement that a larger spread of control was needed to maintain the secrecy of vampires and to control the ones trying to start territory wars. He had already made a deal with one of his own former members and two others, one a coven of animal drinkers, and another with a nomad that dated back to the Revolutionary War. Eleazar would watch over Alaska and western Canada. Carlisle Cullen and coven would maintain order over the western states, and Garrett to the northeast and along the Atlantic coast. I was to control the south.

Peter and Charlotte had returned two days later, and Peter said he only returned because he knew he had too. We were a coven by the bond of my venom, and I considered them family. They agreed quickly and willingly to help me in keeping peace and the secret in the south. Aro arranged a meeting so that the three North American Leaders could discuss boundary lines and meet each other. At the time the Cullen coven consisted only of Carlisle, his mate Esme, Edward the mind reader (he didn't care for my thoughts), and Rosalie Hale, she had made it clear she was not a Cullen. Garrett was an easygoing, but a fierce fighter. I respected Eleazar, Carlise, and Garrett, and liked Esme and Rosalie well enough, despite Rosalie's standoffish and bitchy personality. Her deeper emotions told me that she harbored memories of some terrible event, so I didn't call her out about being a bitch. Edward I couldn't stand. The Cullen coven had grown once Rosalie's mate Emmett was changed, and Alice joined them after having a vision in the early 1930's. Most recently added to the coven was Isabella, or Bella as she preferred, Edward's mate. I had not met the girl, and was curious what kind of person would be attracted to Edward.

The first few decades had been rough as we adjusted to this new role and communication. As we started the communication with Aro and the Volturi was frequent, as we reported uprisings and challenges to my authority, but now it had become rare that we reported to Aro about any serious matters, but there was always a monthly check-in. Our communication was originally letters and now short phone calls.

Several of the Mexican and Texan warlords had tried to overthrow my power and position, but they all failed. None had ever been able to defeat me in a fight. Word spread quickly that I had been all of Maria's power and the Volturi had taken her out of the picture, other than the occasional vampire that wanted to challenge me to a fight. No one had tried to overthrow me in at least fifty years, but that didn't mean I didn't have enemies.

Having a mate was always a weakness, but that would not stop me from being with Cora, and I would fight for her to the death. I had not even spoken to her, yet I knew I would love her for the rest of my days.

Peter and I sat on the porch in companiable silence until my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered. "Hello, Carlisle. How has Bella adjusted to being a vampire?"

"She's been doing fairly well. A slip several months ago, and the two when she was less than a year, but you knew of those. Otherwise, she seems to enjoy the animal diet. Edward has taken her to Montana to deal with a nomad. I was calling to ask you if you had received the invitation to the annual Volturi Ball?"

I chuckled. "You're worse than your wife sometimes, friend. The letter is on my desk, opened it yesterday afternoon. You are hosting this year, I see. Did you place Alice and Esme in charge of decorating and orchestrating, or did they tell you they were?"

"You know they knew they were planning, and I've always known they wanted to host one of Aro's yearly parties. They even agreed to have human blood available. I've hardly seen Alice, she's been busy sketching ideas and plans in her studio. Esme has been searching themes and colors. The house is a event planning headquarters right now."

"I can only imagine. Any other news? Surely, the invitation wasn't the only reason you called?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie were in Colorado and heard word the Benito is spreading rumors that he is going to overthrow you. I was calling to inform you in case you or Peter had not picked up word," he replied seriously.

"We had not, I appreciate the call, Carlisle."

"We shall see you then in October, unless we should need to speak sooner. Goodbye, Jasper."

"Bye, Carlisle."

"Trouble?" Peter asked.

"Possibly. I'm going to keep a close eye on my mate until it is settled."

Peter and I discussed strategy and logistics of what Benito could be planning and how to stop him before he started. Our only problem was the lack of knowledge where he was at the moment. That was easy enough to discover from sources, then we could take him out for good. I had let him live after the southern wars and the Volturi's reform. I would not make the mistake of letting him go twice.

"If Benito is planning to start shit with you, do you think it's a good idea for you to be following your human mate around?"

He made a good point, but I would not let that stop me from keeping an eye on her. I had not claimed her in any way, and she was free to be taken by another man, human or supernatural, so I could not let that happen. Cora was mine and I would have her soon, but I wanted her to want me. It was rare for a vampire to find his mate in a human, hell it was rare for vampires to find their mates. The Cullen's were an anomaly in our world in many ways, Alice being the only member not a mated pair. Among the Volturi only the three Kings and a few members of their older guard had mates. I did not know how Cora would respond to me, I wondered if she would be able to feel the bond I felt to her, the connection of souls. Peter had tried to explain the deeper bond that I could not feel through their emotions, but I did not truly understand his words until now.

 _"What's it like? Being mates? Is it like the bond between a vampire and their sire?" I asked as we watched the water lap at the edges of the great river._

 _Peter shrugged. "It's only the same in that there is a connection, but the bond is so much more complex, deeper, stronger. I'm not an empath, but with Charlotte I can feel her, if she's hurt I hurt, if she's upset I know, if she's happy then I feel like the king of the world. I have no other desire than to see that she is safe and happy for the rest of our lives. She's the center of my world, I ain't never had the urge to die for someone else, but I'd die for her, I'd kill anything that tried to hurt her. Hell, if something ever happens to her, I won't be far behind. I can't live without her now that I know she's mine." He touched his fist to the center of his chest and pushed gently. "It's like a string is attached here and connected to her, I can feel the pull to be near her, to have her in my arms. It's an ache when we're apart, and the strongest bond - the best feeling - when we are together."_

I could feel the connection to Cora already, the aching need to take her in my arms and keep her there. I needed her, but I wanted her to want me from more than just the mating bond.

The next day Peter and Charlotte left to handle a rogue vampire in Alabama while I handled business at home and watched over my mate. She worked at a small cafe during the morning and then spent her afternoons getting lunch and reading a book in the same park I had first saw her before going to the theater to practice for several hours with her group. The first night the dancers went out to eat as a group and then out for drinks at one of the local bars. The second night she went out with only Collin, her main dance partner, and what I could tell, very good friend. They went straight to a bar and I sat far enough away and out of sight that Cora would not see me. I could hear her and the man speaking from my position across the bar, and the pull in my chest eased a little at being able to be nearer to her, being able to see her from across the room.

"So when are you going to admit that you are madly in love with Sallie?" Cora teased him as she picked at her French fries on her plate.

Collin chuckled. "I'm not. When are you going to find another man? You can't still be hung up over Steven."

I bit back a growl at the mention of her and another man, this Steven.

"I'm not," she replied to him in the same snippy yet playful tone he had used with her. "Steven and I broke up on mutual terms, Collin, you know that."

"Mutual my ass! That dickhead cheated on you, lied to you about it, and then you found out when side bitch told you she was pregnant."

"And Steven made the smart choice of manning up and taking care of his kid."

I couldn't see her expression, but Collin raised an eyebrow in challenge to her nonchalant brush off of Steven's behavior and choices.

"Fine," Cora huffed. "Steven didn't make any choices, I told him to get the fuck out of my life and to go take care of his bastard. I wasn't very nice about it, but give me some credit. I had just discovered that my boyfriend of three years got another chick pregnant. I think I was entitled to be pissed off."

"Didn't say you weren't," Collin said, raising his hands. "I'm just saying I think it's time you found a new man."

"Oh really? And who do you suggest?"

"Matt likes you."

"Matt only wants to get his dick wet, and I'm not game for that. God, Collin, if you're going to set me up, at least pick someone who can hold a decent conversation, or at least someone who reads more than Playboy."

Her friend laughed hard and she joined him. "I think I'm good in the man department right now. There isn't anything wrong being single, and maybe that's what I need for a while. I can focus on dancing, become the principal ballerina of our company, continue to work toward getting into the American Ballet Theater."

"You know Martha is going to name you the principal ballerina. You practically already are. You are the lead in all but one dance, and you aren't even in that dance. That makes you the principal ballerina."

"Yeah, okay. I need another drink."

Collin flagged down their waiter and they both ordered another drink. Cora seemed to prefer mixed drinks that involved tequila and Collin stuck with beer. I continued to watch over Cora until she and Collin left. Once she was safe inside her house and asleep, I returned to my home and waited for Peter and Charlotte to return.

He had called to say they had dealt with the vampire easily, who had been feeding on a small child when they found him. Charlotte had flown into a terrible rage and ripped him to pieces before Peter could question who had created him. They were crossing into Louisiana when he had called me and after a detour to hunt they would be home.

Peter found me in my office when they arrived a few hours later. He reported the events and I recorded them in the black ledger book. We had perfect memories, and I would not forget what he had told me, but it was an old habit to record the day's events. I had done it as the leader of a group of men during my human years in the confederate army, and I had seen my father do it at the end of each day to record the happenings on the farm.

I stayed at the house for the day until it was time to get ready to see Cora's performance. Peter and I were both dressed in black suits and Charlotte had bought a dark burgundy colored dress that clung to her ample curves. With the amount of lust Peter was shooting off when he saw his wife, I was surprised we made it out of the house on time. Charlotte had gone to purchase private balcony seats for us after I had told her about Cora and the theater.

We drove to town in my SUV and I gave the keys to the valet that was standing out front. The man at the ticket booth took our tickets and directed us to the same balcony seats I had been using the past days to watch Cora. When I gave Charlotte a questioning look she only smiled and replied. "I may have scented out the place before requesting certain seats. You seemed familiar with this spot, and it must give you the best view. I have to say it's quite nice."

Charlotte sat down in one of the middle chairs and patted the two chairs on either side of her. "Sit, boys. And you point out your woman when she comes out."

After several more minutes the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. The group of dancers were positioned on the stage, and I pointed out Cora, who stood in the middle of the v formation. All of the dancers were on stage for the first two songs, then only the girls, before a number with the men of the group. The director of the group took the stage with a little girl that was wearing a light pink tutu and couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Thank you for coming tonight to help support the young dancers of our community. Our ballet company has worked with a partner studio for years to teach young girls and boys the art of dance. My daughter's favorite activity is to join me at my dancers' practices and mimic their steps. She tells me often, as many of the children at our partner studio do, that she wants to be a ballerina when she grows up. This next piece is completely unrehearsed by the dancer and my daughter. This is a favorite activity we wanted to share with you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening, and I thank you again for your continued support."

Cora came out on stage, moving in a quick flurry of her feet and stopped a couple feet from the little girl. "Hello, Rachel." Cora waved with a smile.

The girl said hello and waved back. "Would you like to dance with me?" Cora asked.

Rachel quickly responded with a nod as the music came on. Cora did a short plié. Rachel mimicked her in an awkward one of her own. Cora moved her feet apart and after Rachel moved hers, she pliéd again, deeper this time. Next she jumped up, crossing and uncrossing her feet in midair. The girl continued to mimic Cora as she kept jumping before she took a leap to the left, landing en pointe. She raised her left leg high behind her stretching her arms out wide. When she lowered her leg she spun in a circle, and then took several leaps across the floor as the music became faster.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the little girl echoed each move Cora made across the stage with an adorable five-year-old effort. When the dancing was over Cora walked to Rachel and took her hand. They walked to the center of the stage and then took a bow. The humans clapped and cheered louder for the pair. Peter let out a whistle, but I just sat and watched my beautiful mate. It was a shame she would never be a mother, watching her with the young child had been... stirring, a strange longing. It was something I knew we would never experience, but the desire to see her pregnant with my own offspring was there, dormant inside some once human part of me that meeting her had awoken.

There was another dance, a faster paced one that involved three pairs of partners. I wondered, as I watched Cora, how exhausted she would be later in the evening after dancing all night. She had a huge smile on her face, and her emotions stood out to me among the sea of others and I focused on them. Dancing was her passion, and she was damn good at it.

After the song ended the curtain closed for intermission.

"Oh, Jasper, she's gorgeous, and those moves. Beauty and grace," Charlotte gushed.

"She is beautiful, I wonder how she tastes?" The question came from behind us and I whipped around to growl at the vampire standing at the curtained entrance to the balcony.

Benito was tall, but not so tall as I was, and he had dark hair and deeply tanned skin despite having become a vampire. He smiled cockily at me and I snarled lowly.

"She's mine, and you'll never find out how she tastes," I hissed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I wondered why you were following a human female around. You paid such close attention to her, that you never noticed that you were being tracked. You say she is yours, but the bitch is unmarked. Anyone who took her could claim her as theirs, and she is free to take."

Peter and Charlotte growled lowly from behind me, echoing my own deep, menacing, rumbling. "I've left you alive for this many years Benito, touch her, look at her, and I will kill you."

He laughed again and then tipped his hat, taking a step back to leave. "It's good to see you again Major. Take care."

Peter waited a few seconds and then followed him, returned two minutes later. "He left with two other vamps. Cora is backstage with the other dancers, there are no other vamps, she'll be back onstage in two minutes. We'll finish the show and then go home and think of a plan."

"I won't leave her unprotected. I will stay to finish the show. Go home, get the truck and then go get everything she will need for the house, that we don't already have. I know you don't like her, but call Alice, she was around Bella when she was still human. She will know what to get. The bedroom closest to mine shall be hers. I'm taking her tonight."

Peter shook his head. "She'll hate you for kidnapping her."

"I don't care if she hates me, as long as I know she is safe in my possession."

"You say that now, but you'll-"

"Do as I say! It wasn't up for debate, it was an order soldier and you'll fucking follow it. Now."

Peter nodded swiftly and grabbed Charlotte's arm before leaving quickly. I sat back down, tense, angry, and, though I hated to admit it, slightly scared. I did not want anything to happen to my mate, I had only just found her. She didn't even know me. I kept my eyes trained on her as the curtain rose and the last songs echoed through the theater. As soon as the curtain fell I left my seat and made my way through the shadows to the back where Cora was being greeted and congratulated by friends.

I waited for her to change and collect her stuff, and then followed her to her car and then her home. I snuck in through the sliding glass door of the porch while she showered. I roamed her apartment silently while I listened to her dress and prepare for bed. When she emerged from her room I was already hiding in the shadows where she would not see me until I approached her. She retrieved a glass, filled it with water from her freestanding tank, and then took a drink. I pushed aside my desire as I watched the muscles in her throat move. When she set the glass down and turned to go back to her room, I emerged to block her way.

When she looked up and saw me I felt the instant fear before the sudden shock of realization that she had in fact seen me once before.

I flashed forward and clamped my hand over her mouth, being careful to not hurt her, before she could scream. I sent her a large dose of lethargy, knocking her out, and scooped her into my arms. Luck was on my side, and I passed no one as I left her apartment. I stuck to the dark back streets that were deserted at this time of night of good citizens, and moved to quickly for the lowlifes to take notice.

Charlotte and Peter were waiting at the door when I entered with Cora. I placed her on the couch and then slowly drew back the lethargy I had been pumping into her. They stood off to the side, where I would be the first thing Cora would see, but in a position where they could easily see her. Cora slowly opened her eyes and then quickly scrambled into a sitting position Her eyes found me and she let out a short scream as her heart skipped a beat and then took off racing. When she caught sight of Peter and Charlotte she scooted as far back on the couch as she could go, and took a deep breath. A burst of confidence rang through her terror and apprehensive curiosity.

"Where am I? Where did you take me? Why?"

I took a step forward and her confidence disappeared while her fear spiked. I stopped and spoke as calmly as I could to her. I sent out a small trickle of calm and her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"You're safe. I will not hurt you. I swear to you, you are safe with me, and with my brother and sister-in-law."

"I don't even know you, I certainly don't trust you! You kidnapped me! Let me leave!" She stood up from the couch with a burst of determination and adrenaline, but stopped as suddenly as she had started when I moved in a blink to stand in front of her.

"You are safe from harm here, but you will not be allowed to leave," I said firmly, staring down at her. From our close proximity her honeysuckle and apple scent that had that spicy undertone was much more overwhelming, and I could feel the warm heat from her body. I wanted to take her in my arms and ravage her, but her emotional tenor was balancing on the edge of control of self verses fight or flight, and I didn't want her to hurt herself fighting against me. I also didn't exactly want to knock her unconscious again either. "You are free to roam the house and I will show you your room if you would like to be alone for a while."

"Am I allowed outside? Or am I a pet that is restricted to the house?" She was extremely snarky and bold at the moment, but she shrunk back from me when I looked down at her with a raised brow in challenge. I hated her use of the term pet, but I knew she had no clue of the meaning of the word in the vampire world. She was not a dog or cat that a human would keep, and I would never treat her the way a vampire would treat a human pet.

"No, you are most certainly not a pet, and you a free to explore the yard if you choose."

She was quiet for a moment and moved to sit back down, putting about three feet of distance between us. She took a slow, deep breath and then looked up at me. "Can I go home?"

"No."

It was in that moment that I felt the thin ribbon of hatred weave through her emotions, and tears welled in her eyes. To give my mate credit, the tears did not fall as she took shaky, shallow breaths. Peter's words resounded in my memory. _She'll hate you for kidnapping her_.

"My name is Charlotte, why don't I show you where your room is?" Char said as she stepped forward. She looked at me for permission and I nodded. "Follow me dear." She motioned to Cora and my little mate quickly, but with anxiety and fear rolling off her in waves, followed behind Char as they left the living room and went back toward the foyer before turning right down the short hallway. On the right of the hallway was my room, and Cora's was on the left. It would allow me to keep a close watch on her, but also gave her space of her own. I wanted her to come to me, not be forced to be in close proximity with her kidnapper.

I listened carefully as Charlotte opened the door to the room she had decorated and prepared in the short time she had this week. She had ordered clothing, bedding, towels, and other things online while on her mission with Peter and tonight she had rushed to gather the needed toiletries and food items Cora would need until Charlotte could return to the store and buy what Cora wanted or requested.

Charlotte told Cora that the room was hers and she hoped she liked it. Cora was silent as she wandered around the space slowly. It had a large walk in closet that Charlotte had filled with clothes similar in styles to the ones that Cora wore that she had made me describe. The bathroom was simple, but nice with a sink and small vanity, a toilet, and a walk in shower.

She didn't respond to Charlotte as I heard her sit on the bed. I slowly made my way to her room, but didn't make myself known since Charlotte began speaking again. "I think you'll get used to living here. I promise that Jasper, Peter, and I won't hurt you. We just want to keep you safe."

"Kidnapping someone isn't my idea of keeping them safe," Cora hissed angrily back at Charlotte.

"You're right, but Jasper had his reasons, and I'm sure in time he'll explain himself. He's a good man, and you are safe here. Nothing bad will happen to you. You're free to explore the house, Peter's and my room is on the second floor on the left, you go up three steps, so you'll know it's ours. Jasper's room is across the hall, but the other bedrooms are unoccupied. The library is across from the living room, big double doors, you can't miss it. Jasper said you liked to read."

"He was watching me, wasn't he? I saw him earlier this week at the park."

I decided to come into the room at that time and Cora's heart sped up as she stared at me.

"Yes, I saw you at the park, and yes I was watching you, but I still do not intend to harm you. I took you to keep you safe from someone else who was going to hurt you. I... I did not want to kidnap you like this, but I must keep you safe. This room is yours, I will not come in here again without your permission, unless you try to leave, and I assure you, you will not be able to escape me, so it's best if you do not try."

She shook her head. "Then I'd like you to leave me alone." When Charlotte made no move toward the door, Cora added, "Both of you."

I shut the door behind Charlotte, giving Cora an I dare you to challenge me look. I heard the window slid open seconds later and turned back to the door quickly. I threw it open and caught her arm as she crouched to slid through the window.

The growl that rumbled in my chest could not be helped. I did not like to be challenged, and I refused to let my mate out of my grasp and safety. "I told you not to try to leave."

She cried out in surprise at being caught and tried to squirm out of my grasp. I tightened my hold on her, wrapping both of my arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. "Do not fight me, Darlin', you won't win, and I've already sworn to you that I would not hurt you, but I refuse to let you go. You are mine, Cora, and I will not let you be in danger."

"I'm not in any danger! My only danger is you, the one who already broke into and took me from my apartment! Let me go!"

I released her arm, gently shoving her to sit down on the bed, and stood close enough to discourage her from moving. I stared down at her, and she glared right back. Her emotions a blend of anger, hate, stubbornness, defiance, with an only slightly lessened from early strand of fear, and despair.

We stared at each other and if she noticed that my eyes were red, she did not comment, and her heart did not stutter from its rhythmic pattern in her chest. I took this time to study her more closely. She had strands of a lighter shade of blue in her stormy blue eyes, and her skin was smooth and flawless except for the tiny scar near her right temple. I remembered quite vividly the feel of her in my arms. She was thin, but athletic and fit with long slender legs. When she stood my lips could easily press against the top of her forehead. Compared to my 6'4" height, I estimated she was about 5'8".

"If this is my space, I'd like you to leave," she said with a streak of bold confidence.

"I will, as soon as I'm sure you aren't going to try and dip out the window again. I'll give you a little warning, Darlin', I said I would not hurt you, and I won't, but I can still punish you. I don't like the thought of it, and I figured you would enjoy a room with a view, but there is a lovely space in the basement that has no windows at all that would suit you fine as well, I can always lock it from the outside to keep you in. Aside from being unable to leave the property, as of right now, you are free to explore the house and yard. I'd hate to take that privilege from you and keep you locked up."

Her fear spiked at that comment and she looked down at her hands while she thought before turning her eyes back up to me. "Fine. I'll be a good little pet and stay."

The part of myself that was my humanity, Jasper, the man I was before the war, and the warrior I became with Maria, _both of them_ , wanted to laugh at her streak of defiance and snarky tone. Ares though, Ares was furious at the idea of our mate thinking she was anyone's pet. He and I may want to fuck her like an animal, but the thought of her being some other male vampire's pet was enough to drive him to come very close to the surface.

Her heart beat picked up speed and she scooted away from me to the middle of the bed with a whispered "what the fuck". I knew my eyes were black, but I could not control the anger that I felt at her words. I leaned over her and growled low and deep. "You are not a pet. You remember that, and remember it well. Whatever that word means to you, I assure you, it does not mean the same to me. I may have kidnapped you, and I may refuse to let you leave my home, but you are _not_ my pet."

She nodded slowly and I moved back from hovering over her. "Good, now Darlin', don't try to leave again." I left her room, leaving the door open behind me this time, and made my way to the living room where Peter and Charlotte were watching a movie.

We sat in silence for a good portion of the movie while I listened to Cora slowly explore her room and closet. She was not making any move to leave, and I would catch her before she did, but I still listened carefully to her movements around her room. She closed the closet door and went to the bathroom to explore that space before going back and lying on her bed.

"How's she feeling?" Peter interrupted my thoughts and I looked at him and that damn knowing smile.

"Scared, worried, anxious, a little curious, but mostly upset and frightened."

He nodded and the smile turned into a smirk. "And how does she feel about you?"

I growled at Peter, and he leveled his gaze to me. "I warned you, if you took her tonight she would hate you."

Before I could speak Charlotte interrupted. "Peter, leave him be, you would have done the same thing if someone had threatened me and I was human, and you know it. Jasper, it can't last forever. Give her time to get over the fact that you did in fact kidnap her from her life and have told her she will basically not leave your presence. If she's your mate, which we both know she is, she'll come around eventually."

"Right, I'll take your word on that, Char. I'll be in my room for the night, I need to let Aro know that the missing human that will be reported soon in my area is in my possession."

"Don't forget to tell him she's your mate!" Peter included as I walked out of the room.

I stopped between my door and Cora's, which she had shut and listened. I could tell she was still lying on the bed, but what bothered me the most was that she was sobbing as quietly as she could. The sound was muffled by a pillow, but it was loud to my ears, too loud. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her, even the war hardened part of me ached to hear her sorrow. As much as I desired to take her pain away, with my touch and my ability, I knew humans well enough to know that they needed to work out their emotions, any influence I had on her emotions tonight would only be temporary. The moment I stopped taking her pain away it would come back and she would feel worse.

So, instead of entering her space, which I had promised not to do unless she forced me by escaping, I turned and went to my own room. The room was large and spacious. My wooden desk sat against the right hand wall when you first entered. After the desk were two oversized chairs and a coffee table that were arranged near the fireplace. The bed sat against the far left wall facing the fireplace across the room.

With a heavy sigh I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and sat in the chair at the desk. I scrolled through the contacts and then dialed Aro.

"Goodevening, Jasper. This is an unexpected contact. I do hope everything is alright in your area," Aro said the second he picked up the line.

"All is fine. I am calling tonight to give you a warning before word reaches the news and you and the Kings. There will be reports of a missing girl in my area, and I'm already aware of her because I was the one who took her. I discovered she was my mate and have been following her to find the right time to introduce myself."

"Oh... That's very exciting news!" Aro interrupted. "And I have a reason to believe that you took the young woman?"

"Yes, that was not my original plan, but she was threatened. We have been in contact before about a vampire named Benito."

"Benito? Yes, I remember him. He fought against you in the southern vampire wars, pardoned him once we changed the government."

"He threatened her and I took measures to insure that my mate was safe. As for now, I have kept my word to him that he would remain alive, but if he makes a move to hurt her or threaten me again I will take end him."

Aro sighed. "I completely understand your need to protect what is yours. I do hope that we will get to meet her at the ball in October."

I chuckled. Aro was worse than a high school girl when it came to gossip and the need to meet with and know about everyone under his reach. "Well, to be honest, Aro, I don't think I'm she's my biggest fan right now, but I hope that changes before October."

It was his turn to chuckle. "Well, that is only late May, you have four more months before October. I'm sure in that time you can win your mate over with that wonderful, intriguing southern charm."

We shared a laugh and I decided it was time to wrap up the conversation so I could check on Cora. "Well, Aro I shall keep you informed of any new occurrences in my area, and I look forward to seeing you and yours in October at the Cullen residence."

"I look forward to the event, and meeting your mate, Jasper. Keep in touch." Aro ended the call with the same words he always did and I set the phone back on the desk.

I listened carefully to my mate across the hall. Her breathing was even and her sobs had stopped. I stood and slowly made my way across the hall. Just as my hand touched the doorknob, Charlotte stopped me. "Uh huh, no sir. You promised her you would not enter this space without her permission or if she was escaping, and she is neither escaping nor has she given you permission. I'll check on her and tuck her in, you can go sit with my obnoxious husband."

I nodded and stepped back as Charlotte opened the door, giving me a saucy wink before shutting the door in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, I'm just playing in the sand.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Cora's PoV

The warmth of the sun brought me out of my restless sleep. I cracked one eye open and then squeezed them shut as the memories of last night came back with vengeance. The performance had gone wonderfully, and I had gone home to crash. Nowhere in my plans had I intended to be kidnapped and taken to the middle of nowhere. Right now, the worst part was that I had seen him before. I had gone to the park like I normally did between my shift at the diner and working with the company. I loved to read beneath the trees, hidden from the world, but I hadn't been hidden from him. He had seen me from across the park and I had noticed him after feeling as if someone was staring at me.

He was the most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on, even if I could not see him as clearly as I wished. Tall, muscular but with slim hips - a swimmer's build or a runner. He was blonde, his curly hair brushed his jaw, but I could not see his face clearly. I had smiled at him.

Now, I wished that I had never laid eyes on him. I wondered if that moment had sealed my fate. If, when we locked eyes from across the park, that was the moment he chose to kidnap me. Had that instant sealed my fate?

I felt the tear leak from my eye and I buried my face into the pillow and screamed.

The door flew open and in rushed the pretty little blonde woman who had introduced herself as Charlotte. In the doorway stood my kidnapper, Jasper, and the other man Peter.

"You alright, sugar?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm fine," I all but growled before burying my face back into the pillow. "Please leave now."

"You hungry?" the woman asked.

"No. Leave me alone, please." I kept my face buried until I heard the door close behind me. I lifted my head and scanned the room. They had left as I asked and closed the door behind them.

Flopping back down into the bed, I sighed. There was no way to escape, I had learned that last night. I had been as quiet as possible and still Jasper had heard me open the window. His eyes had changed so quickly from that eerie red to sinister black in an instant when I had made the comment about being his pet. I was more than curious to know what he was, because I was did not think he was normal, but I was too nervous and scared to ask anything of them. Besides, monsters weren't real. I knew that, but I had never seen eyes like Jasper's.

I scrubbed my face with my hands and tried hard not to cry again. I had done enough of that last night, and did not feel like having a pity party about my situation. Monster, demon, or human - it did not matter what Jasper and his two companions were, I was stuck here with them. Throwing the sheets off to the side, I climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I took my time stripping my clothes off and then turned on the water to the shower. After the water turned hot I stepped in and let the water pour down my body.

I used the shampoo and soap that was on the built in shelves. They both smelt like apples and I sighed in pleasure as the tension left my shoulders as I rubbed my neck, shoulders, and all down my body. Once I rinsed my hair I shut the water off. The towels were large and soft and I wondered why my kidnapper was treating me so well. Anything I had ever read or heard about girls or women being kidnapped were true horror stories. The women were used, tortured, or sold into trafficking, but mine had promised several times that I was safe, had promised me that this space, this room, was my own. My small sanctuary amidst my nightmare. Could I trust their promises, or was it just a facade before they killed me?

Wrapping the towel around me I walked back to the bedroom and into the walk-in-closet. I had glanced at the contents of the closet last night, but took the time now to really examine the clothes. I had no idea how he or they had known what sizes and styles to buy, but this closet was filled with pants, skirts, shirts, and dresses that were all my size.

Along the back of the closet was a rack of dresses, both formal and casual, that hung from the bar to the floor. On the left was two racks. The top held short and long sleeve shirts in a variety of styles and colors. The bottom rack was filled with jeans, dress pants, and khakis. On the right side built in between the two double racks of more clothes were three drawers. On the left of the drawers were shorts and skirts, and on the right were sweatpants, tank tops, and pajamas.

I opened the top of the three drawers in search for underclothes. It held an assortment of panties in varying styles and colors. I rifled through it until I found a decent pair of normal, cotton bikini panties, and pushed aside the massive amount of thongs and g-strings, lace, satin, and silk.

The second drawer contained more bras than I had ever owned in my life, and of course they were my size. I wanted to scream again, or to break down in some sort of ugly cry. How the fuck did he know my damn bra size? Filled with both nerves and curiosity I opened the bottom drawer, and let out a deranged cackle. More satin, silk, and lace filled this drawer in the form of nighties and lingerie. Fat chance of me wearing any of those... ever.

I put on the panties and a matching light pink bra, pulled a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a grey t-shirt and closed the blasted closet door with a bang. My stomach grumbled, but I ignored my hunger and sat on the bed.

The room was a pale pine with navy curtains and light honey hardwood floors. The bed, which had a heavy wooden headboard, was positioned on the far wall of the bedroom with the closet and bathroom doors on the same wall as the door to the bedroom. To my right, which was the also the wall that was across from the door, were three windows that let in the, what I thought, was the early afternoon sun. In the corner by the window was an oversized dark grey upholstered chair next to a tall bookshelf and a small desk.

My stomach growled again, but I refused to leave the sanctuary of this room to find the kitchen and food. I would not attempt an escape again anytime soon, but that did not mean that I would willingly roam the house and be friends with the people that were holding me hostage. Curling up in a ball and clutching a pillow to my chest, I tried to go back to sleep hoping beyond hope that this was all a freakishly real nightmare and would end when I opened my eyes again.

It was dark when I woke up from my growing hunger. Looking out the window I saw that the moon was high in the sky, so I carefully cracked open the door to my room and peaked out. The hallway was dark and the house was quiet. I slipped out the door and down the hallway. The hall opened to the foyer, a staircase, and the large living room. The living room had an island bar that was connected to the kitchen. I quietly continued down the hallway, past the living room, and into the kitchen. The light above the sink was on, giving the room a little light and me the ability to move around easier. The kitchen had a massive rectangular island in the middle, a gas range and oven with ample counter space on either side. The pantry was in the far corner and the fridge closest to the entry I had come from the hallway.

A bowl of fruit sat on the island, so I grabbed an apple and turned to go back to my room. I let out a startled cry and jumped when I saw Jasper leaned casually against the doorframe to the hallway, blocking my exit.

"You haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours. One little apple won't be enough," he said.

He had a thick southern accent, and even though I could not stand him - I hated him for what he had done - I could not help but find him attractive still. He was tall, taller than most men I had met, with an athletic but not overly bulky build. His hair was honey blond and was long enough to brush against his jaw. He was handsome, with a strong jaw, full lips, and a straight nose, but his eyes - those red glowing eyes - were unnerving and inhuman. He screamed danger as much as he did sex appeal, and I wanted nothing to do with my kidnapper.

"I'm fine. I just wanted a snack. I'm not that hungry," I replied, but did not move toward the doorway. I didn't want to be any closer to him than I already was, and I didn't know the layout of the house to go any direction than the one I came from.

"I know you're hungrier than that. I told you, Cora, to make yourself at home, so please find something more to eat than an apple."

"No."

Mustering up as much courage as I had, I slipped past him quickly and walked briskly back to my room, shutting the door behind me. I finished the apple quickly, and tossed the core into the bathroom trashcan. I hated to admit that Jasper was right, but one apple had not done enough to satisfy my hunger. The little silver clock on the nightstand showed that it was three in the morning. Fighting the urge to venture back to the kitchen, I slipped under the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

I tossed and turned, alternating between staring at my closed eyelids and staring at the ceiling. A glance at the clock told me it was five in the morning when someone knocked on my door.

"Sugar?" Charlotte called softly as she opened the door. She entered only far enough to shut the door behind her and then stood with a tray in her hands. "Jasper said you came out to get something to eat last night, but didn't get anything but an apple. So, I made you some breakfast."

I sat up in the bed and looked at the only other woman in the house who was holding a tray of food. I wanted to tell her I wasn't hungry, like I had told Jasper, but the smell of food was overpowering. I started to open my mouth to turn her down... I didn't want anything from them.

"Sugar, I can hear your stomach growling from here, so don't try to tell me you're not hungry. You might be able to bat them pretty blue eyes and make Jasper back down, but I know you must be starvin'." She crossed the room and set the tray beside me on the bed and pulled off the white cotton napkin that was covering it. The smell of bacon, pancakes and syrup, scrambled eggs, and coffee were too enticing to turn down.

"Thank you... I..." I didn't know what to say, but I certainly didn't want her to think that this made us friends. "This doesn't make us friends. You're still one of them."

She frowned and looked down at the floor. Charlotte was just a beautiful and intimidating as Jasper was with her perfectly curled long blonde hair and red eyes. She was a little shorter than I was, with a thick southern accent like Jasper's. She was petite, but with more than ample curves. Her breasts practically poured out of the top of her low cut shirt. Woman she might have been, but she had the same eyes and pale skin that Jasper did, giving them that inhuman and dangerous air.

A small part of me wanted a friend... needed someone that I could talk to, confide in, but she was Jasper's friend and that meant she was loyal to him. Woman she was, but she was not on my side.

Charlotte looked up at me finally and smiled. "I know you don't think we are good people, but I swear you are safe with us, and maybe one day you and I can be friends. I've been stuck with my husband, Peter, and Jasper for a long time, just the three of us, and it would be mighty nice to have another woman to talk to. I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Cora."

She didn't wait for me to reply before leaving and closing the door behind her. I was curious what she meant by being stuck with her husband and Jasper for a long time. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than me, if even that, and they all looked to be in their mid-twenties like me. Even if she had met them when she was a young girl, they would couldn't have been living together alone for all _that_ long.

Every time I came in contact with one of my three captors I grew slightly more curious about their strange, perfect looks and red eyes. I had not seen Peter but from a distance and that's how I hoped it would stay. Somehow I doubted that it would, but if only for a little longer, I hoped to be left alone.

Curious I might be, but I didn't want to get friendly with them either. Jasper had kidnapped me and lord only knew what my family and friends thought happened to me. I knew from experience that Jasper was faster than me, and obviously stronger, and I had no desire to see his eyes change from that eerie red to monstrous black again. I had made him angry for trying to escape, I knew, and I did not want to make him angry again. For now, I would have to be strong and deal with being forced to stay here. I would have time to plan my escape eventually, but I had to be smart and not anger my kidnapper. He had promised not to harm me, so I hoped that as long as I did not make him angry then I would remain safe. Captive, but safe.

I examined the tray of cooling food in front of me, and my stomach grumbled loudly. The plate was filled with three pancakes, four strips of bacon, and a large helping of scrambled eggs. A tiny pitcher of syrup sat on a small plate with butter and a butter knife. Beside the large cup of coffee was a small bowl of sugar and a matching pitcher of creamer. A small salt and pepper shaker also sat on the tray.

"Yeah, whatever, surely if they were really going to kill me, it wouldn't be food poisoning," I muttered to myself. I fixed my coffee and then buttered my pancakes before pouring syrup over them. I dug into my food and sighed with happiness. However sucky this captivity was going to be, Charlotte could cook like a damn pro, or maybe I was just really hungry.

After I finished most of the food, I slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Once I was done with my business I debated taking the tray to the kitchen. I was curious enough to want to explore the house I was being kept hostage in, and they had said they would not hurt me. I didn't want to trust them, but somehow it was if it I could feel that they would not hurt me, Jasper was not going to hurt me.

I shook my head and picked up the tray. If they were going to try and torture or kill me then I would fight when the time came, until then I refused to be kept inside of my room because of my own fear. The door across from mine was open when I opened mine, which meant that Jasper was potentially out of his room, but I continued on my path to the kitchen. I hated the fact that he had placed me in a room directly across from his, even if he had said that he would not enter the room without my permission.

I pushed away thoughts of my abductor and admired the kitchen in the early light of day. It was a beautiful space with the same rich, caramel colored hardwood floors that ran through the foyer, hallway, and living room. The cabinets were stained slightly darker than the floors. The counters were a light sand color with flecks of gold and black. The backsplash and sides of the island were covered in a dark grey stone and the ceiling and walls were the same wooden paneling and beams that ran throughout the living room. The appliances in the kitchen were stainless steel. Across from the kitchen, and the entryway I had come through was a breakfast nook area that had a large picture window that showed the deck, a wrought iron table and chairs, and the view of the gently rolling hills and forests beyond the main yard that was well kept. From my view I could also see the large pool and covered patio area that looked like it had an outdoor kitchen and several tables and chairs.

A set of wood and glass double doors were to my right and another pocket door behind the kitchen area. The pocket door revealed a rather large laundry room that had slate tile flooring, a large farmhouse sink, and a stainless steel washer and dryer. I closed that door and looked through the window panes of the rustic wooden doors into a bright sunlit room. I opened the right door and walked into the unoccupied room. There was a large sandy colored stone fireplace to my left and assorted potted plants in every corner. The same caramel colored wood floors covered this space as well. The walls were paneled wood a few shades lighter than the floor. I walked toward the right of the room and ran my hand across the back of the L-shaped, red suede couch. Two chairs, upholstered in a red, green, and brown plaid, sat diagonal across from the couch, near the fireplace. A small round table with ornately carved feet that looked like wolves' paws, complete with claws, sat between the two chairs. The table's much larger twin sat about two feet from the bend of the couch.

I looked up at the open ceiling. Large wooden beams crisscrossed the ceiling, creating twelve squares where thick panes of glass let the morning sunlight. A single door, in the same style as the double doors, stood across from the fireplace and led to an outdoor grilling area and patio that was covered. I could see that across from the covered patio was another section of the house, most likely the garage since my room, and Jasper's - I thought bitterly - was across the house.

Closing the double door behind me, I wandered back through the breakfast dining area into a second, more casual living room than the one I was in the night before. The two living rooms were separated by a see-through, glass fireplace with a stone chimney, that was in the middle of the divide, and a single stair that stretched the space. This room was twice the size of the other room. The far wall was all floor to ceiling windows with one more window on either side of the corners. The wooden floor was the same color, but had been laid in a diagonal parquet pattern. Several chairs and two couches all upholstered in rich brown leather filled the space, along with a large wood and glass coffee table. A large Spanish patterned area rug sat in the middle of the room. Above the fireplace was a large flat screen T.V.

Leaving the living room, I crossed through the formal living room that housed a couch, love seat, and the bar with four chairs that looked into the kitchen. You had to step up into the main hallway. The hallway had three columns that were medium sized tree trunks that stretched from the staircase to the corner of the kitchen entry. The pair of double doors that were in front of me led to what Charlotte had said was the library. Next to the library was the open entry to the large formal dining room. The dining room had a built in china cabinet at the far back beneath three windows. The heavy looking carved wooden table seated twelve.

The two pairs of double doors were carved creating a picture of a forest, complete with stream, a family of deer, and other woodland animals. I could spot a fox, hawk, rabbit, and beaver among the intricate carvings. Pushing open the two doors on the right hand side, I entered the library.

Even if I was forced to stay here, I could tell that this would be my favorite room. The sunroom would be a close second.

Wood floors seemed to cover almost every square foot of the house, and the white ceiling had two wooden beams running the length of the room with two more crossing from side to side. Built in wooden bookcases ran the length of the left side of the room. Two built in shelves were on either side of the right hand wall where the middle of the wall jutted out. A large landscape painting covering most of the space of upper part of the wall, a gas fireplace the lower half. In the middle of the room was a bearskin rug that had four, matching, oversized chairs around it. A large circular ottoman sat in the middle of the chairs. Square wooden coffee tables sat between each pair of chairs. The back wall housed three windows that looked out onto the front lawn and roundabout driveway.

I walked farther into the room and scanned the bookcases. They ran from floor to ceiling, a rolling ladder was hooked to the top to allow access to the highest shelves. The wall of books was eight shelves high and six long. The massive collection, which filled almost each shelf entirely, seemed to be organized by genre. It was an eclectic mix of historical, fantasy, romance, biography, poetry, horror, and mystery books.

"I thought I would find you in here," a deep voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to find Jasper standing just inside the doorway. I hadn't even heard his approaching footsteps.

I wanted to tell him that I found his collection of literature both eclectic and interesting, but did not desire to strike up a conversation with him either. He frightened me more than Charlotte did. I hadn't spent any time with Peter, but Charlotte and Jasper moved faster than humans could sometimes, and I swore I heard Jasper growl last night when I had called myself his pet. Whatever that word meant to him, he did not like that I had implied I was his. Other than threatening to move me to a windowless room in the basement, he had not threatened to hurt me. He had done the complete opposite, but I was still freighted to be around them. Maybe it was the speed or the garnet eyes that turned black when he was angry. Promise to keep me alive or not, I did not want to strike up a friendship with him.

"You're welcome to read any book you find. The romance novels are Charlotte's, and the horror and mystery novels are Peter's. I prefer historical non-fiction," Jasper continued to speak, even though I was clearly ignoring him as I continued to scan the shelves that I could reach. "You should see the lower level, it opens to the patio and pool. There is a ballroom, you could dance if you like."

That comment struck a chord somewhere inside of me and I turned to glare at him. My anger bubbled up inside of me and I lost control over my tightly shut mouth. "Why? Why did you follow me, watch me, take me? Why did you do this to me? You know I like to read and to dance. Hell, you even know my bra size! `You studied me! For how long? Before I saw you in the park, or only after? Why? Why me?" I questioned with a frustrated cry, but I refused to actually let my tears fall in front of him.

I stared at him, waiting for him to reply, as he gazed back at me. Jasper walked further into the room and sat on the arm of the chair furthest away from me. Even with him sitting down, he would be able to block any attempt I made to leave the room.

"The first time I saw you was last Tuesday in the park, when you spotted me, too. I wanted to introduce myself to you properly, but did not get the chance. I had no intentions of kidnapping you, taking you against your will when I first saw you, but someone from my past who...he threatened you the night I came to your apartment, so well, I took you to keep you safe. And I don't know your bra size, Charlotte bought your clothes."

I couldn't think of anything to say in response to his story, or about my clothes. How could I trust him and believe it was the truth? He had kidnapped me and was keeping me at his home, somewhere unknown out in the woods of Texas. I had passed out and woken up who knows where in Texas inside Jasper's home.

"I don't believe you. If someone threatened me, why didn't you just call the police?" I snapped.

He chuckled deeply and then smirked at me. "The police cannot protect you from him, but I can, and I will. Believe me or not, I took you to protect you, and I have sworn to not hurt you. You will always be safe with me."

Jasper stood quickly and was by my side before I could take another breath. I jumped, letting out a scream I couldn't contain, and bumped into the bookshelf. His arms came up on either side of my shoulders, not touching me, but keeping me in place with his surrounding presence. "Do not fear me, Cora," he whispered as the fingers of his right hand gently pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I closed my eyes as I felt my fear escalate as he touched me. I inhaled deeply through my nose and snapped my eyes open to look at his. I was not terrified of him, but he intimidated and scared me. I also thought he was an attractive man and he smelled amazing. It was a mixture of the forest, something sweet, and the musky scent of a man.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked at his eyes. They were flecked with bits of black throughout the red irises, and rimmed with thick dark blond lashes. It seemed as if his eyes could stare into my soul, as if he could capture me in just his stare and keep me held in his gaze forever. Before I could let that train of thought go any farther, I ducked under his arm and ran out of the library and to the safety of my room.

I slammed the door behind me and leapt onto the bed. I turned over to lay on my back as I tried to steady my breathing. How could I hate someone and be so attracted to them at the same time that I wanted to lose myself in his stare. The same stare that made my heart pound with fear as much as it did anticipation for what he would do next, or when I would see him in the house.

For fuck's sake, it had only been a little over twenty-four hours since he had taken me from my apartment. Taken me! I could not under any circumstance have feelings for that man! I refused. I hated him. Hated him for everything he had done so far. I hated him for stealing me away from my friends and my life. I hated him for making me afraid, and most of all I hated him for making me want him, for lusting for him when I was lost in his gaze.

No man should be that attractive in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt, and definitely not the one who was an evil kidnapper.

Except he has sworn several times not to hurt you, I thought, but then he did also growl at me last night.

I let out a frustrated noise and decided I would not let our encounter keep me from exploring the rest of the large house I was being kept in... even if I had turned tail and ran to the safety of my room. Opening the door, I walked barefoot quietly to the stairs and to the upstairs.

The second floor of the house was almost as large as the first floor. It had the same floors and wood paneled walls as the main floor. The stairs opened to a large living room with a stone fireplace on the left and a six-sided card table and mini bar in the space directly in front of the landing. Three bedrooms were at the far end of the second floor. Charlotte and Peter's room was where she had said it would be. To the left of the stairs and up two small steps were the double doors of their room. Another small sitting area and bedroom was across from the stairs to their room. I ventured back to the main floor and then walked down the stairs to the basement of the house.

For a basement it was a bright and open space. A huge curved bar with a black granite counter, that could seat twelve people, was to the left of the stairs. A wall about eight feet long completed the bar area. It was stone and had wooden shelves filled with assorted bottles of liquor, wine, mixers, and glasses. In front of the stairs was another card table like the one on the second floor along with a black leather couch and pool table. On the opposite side of the bar wall was another stone fireplace and a large seating area with a massive leather u-shaped couch which was positioned in front of folding glass doors that opened to the patio, pool, and outdoor grilling area. There was also a door to the theater on the wall to the right of the stairs and an extra bedroom down the hall to the left, but what caught my eye was the ballroom that was across the enormous open space.

The wall that ran the length of the bar and poker table area across from stairs was made of French windows that were light oak wood and glass. Passing by the poker table revealed the other wall was all French windows as well with two matching doors that were already open, pushed back flat against the wall. The open room that Jasper called the ballroom had a large window box area with a panel of windows that let the light from the outside patio area into the room. The far right wall was paneled in light oak wood that matched the French doors and windows, and held a complex stereo system in the corner. Light and dark stained wood was patterned in the floor to create a large starburst in the center of the room. The rest of the floor was done in a medium stained wood. Two enormous crystal chandeliers hung from the white and wood beamed ceiling. The room was beautiful. Further exploration revealed the basement also had a storage area and a wine cellar.

When I went back upstairs I could see Jasper sitting on the corner of the couch in the far back living room. It looked like he was reading a book. Charlotte and Peter were still nowhere to be seen today. I made my way to the kitchen and decided to fix something for lunch. My exploration of the house and encounter with Jasper had taken up most of the morning and I was hungry. The little glowing green numbers on the stove said it was 12:15.

After rummaging through the fridge, cabinets, and pantry I had found all the necessary items needed to make a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato. I made my sandwich and then sliced the tomato. I added a few slices to the sandwich and put the rest on the side of the plate along with a pickle spear. I put away the ingredients, made a glass of ice water, and then sat on one of the island stools to eat.

I heard Peter's deep voice greet Jasper in the living room loudly and Charlotte appeared in the kitchen seconds later, and had the decency to put the island between us.

"Hello," she greeted with a cheerful smile, leaning on the counter. "I'm glad to see you out of your room."

I did not reply to her comment and continued eating my food, keeping my eyes down on my plate. My lack of participation did not stop her from trying to continue a conversation.

"I hope you got to explore the house. I just love the basement, but I bet your favorite place was the library."

I almost choked on my bite of pickle, and coughed hard. Jasper appeared in the kitchen, a look of alarm on his face before it quickly went back to his normal, thoughtful and intense gaze. I turned my gaze back to my food.

Peter chuckled as he entered the room as well and sat at the bar, leaving one chair space between us.

"We haven't really gotten the chance to meet, I'm Peter."

I just looked at him and then went back to eating. "Well, just 'cause we already know your name doesn't mean you shouldn't introduce yourself, too."

"Just because your brother kidnapped me, doesn't mean I'm going to be your bestie," I stated sarcastically before taking another bite.

Jasper chuckled and I tried hard not to glare at him, keeping my eyes trained hard on my plate and my mouth focused on eating. I had already said more words to Jasper today than I wished to say and did not want to interact anymore with the odd threesome.

"Come on, Pete, we've got work to do. Leave Cora alone for now and let her eat in peace," Jasper said and I saw Peter frown out of the corner of my eye.

Peter grumbled something about not getting to have fun with the little human and then left the room. Jasper gave me a half smile and then followed behind Peter out of the room.

"Don't mind my husband, he's an over eager, big mouthed, man child, but he means well."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I finished my food and then cleaned my plate, glass, and the knife I had used. Without a word to Charlotte I left the kitchen. Deciding I wanted to actually pick a book to read and occupy my time I went to the library. I pulled several books from their place on the shelves, reading the back covers and returning them before I finally settled on a romantic mystery novel set in the late 1700's in England. I tucked the book close to my chest and made my way back to my room. I started to shut the door, but decided to leave it halfway open, to see if Jasper would really respect my space and his word to stay out of it.

A little past sun set I began to smell the delicious scent of something savory cooking in the kitchen and put down the book. Out of sheer curiosity I left the little space of sanctuary I was given and ventured into territory where I potentially had to interact with my three housemates and captors. Truly, only Jasper had kidnapped me, but Peter and Charlotte were accomplices because of their involvement at the house.

I found Charlotte stirring a large blue enameled skillet that sat over one of the burners on the range. She acknowledged me with a smile and then turned back to cooking. I took a seat at the island and watched as she put a bed of brown rice onto a plate and then scooped a large helping of the contents from the skillet on top.

She set the plate in front of me and then opened a bottle of wine that was sitting on the bar. She poured the white liquid into a glass and then set it in front of the plate.

"I hope it's good," she said as she presented me with a fork.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" I asked as she continued to stare at me in what appeared to be anticipation from across the island.

She let out a peel of laughter that sounded like bells. "No, Peter and I already ate today. I'm not hungry."

"Jasper?" I questioned with curiosity.

Charlotte shook her head. "It's all yours, sugar."

I looked down at my plate of beef and broccoli stir-fry and then back up at her. "Why? It's been almost two days and I haven't seen any of you eat."

"Ask Jasper," was her only reply before she turned around and started to clean up the kitchen.

I ate while she cleaned, and if I was honest I enjoyed the silent company. Charlotte did not frighten or intimidate me as much as Peter, and neither felt like being near Jasper. Once I was finished she took my plate and refilled my glass of wine.

"You don't have to wait on me, I may be your prisoner, but you don't have to serve me or clean up after me," I said just as she turned to the sink to clean my plate.

"I know, but I don't mind. I like having someone to cook for. It's fun." Charlotte didn't turn around, but started washing the plate and then drained the water.

I took my glass of wine and went back to my room, thinking about my brief conversation.

Each interaction with them left me more curious and with more questions.

Why was I the only one that seemed to eat or drink the past day and a half?

How could they move so fast? Be so beautiful?

Why were their eyes red or sometimes black?

I had more questions and no answers. I shook my head in frustration and then took a sip of the white wine Charlotte had given me. I preferred sweet red wines, but wasn't going to be picky. Grabbing my book from the bed, I curled up in the grey chair in the corner and set my wine glass on the small side table.

Charlotte appeared in my doorway about an hour later. "Would you like a refill?" she asked with a smile, lifting the bottle of wine.

I nodded, putting the book down in my lap.

"Charlotte, how old are you?" I asked after she had poured the glass of wine.

"I'm twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-five."

She giggled.

"What?" I asked, unable to stop my lips curling up into a smile that matched hers.

"You don't look a day over sixteen."

"Yeah, I always get that, but I guess it's a good thing. When I'm forty, I'll still look twenty."

She gave another laugh and nodded. "That's very true," she stated with a smirk and lift of her brow that led me to believe that she took more out of my statement than I had meant.

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself, sugar," she replied with a smirk and a wink. "I'm going to go find Peter. Enjoy your book and wine."

She left the room and I picked my book back up. After reading the same page three times, I decided I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the plot and set it down on the side table, open to keep my place. I picked up my glass of wine and left the room. Venturing downstairs, I crossed the room and went outside through the door on the left side of the large sitting area.

The night sky was lit up with stars, and the constant glow of city lights that I was so accustomed to was nowhere to be seen on the horizon. I was certain now Jasper had taken me far from the main city of Houston and ever farther than the surrounding suburbs and city outskirts.

Trying not to worry about how far out of Houston Jasper had taken me, I set my wine glass down carefully and then rolled up the legs of my pants to just above my knee. I stood carefully on one foot and bent to swish my other through the water to test its temperature. It was luke warm, not cold like I expected, so I sat down and put both of my feet in the water. I took a sip of the wine as I moved my legs in the water in circles.

I wanted to escape, to go back home, away from whatever Jasper was - what all three of them were. They each had the same blood red eyes, but the other two didn't lure me into their gaze like Jasper's did. I knew Jasper would not let me go without a fight, and he had made it clear that he would win if I tried to leave. He scared me, but at the same time he didn't. There was something about him, that I hated to admit to myself almost as much as I hated him, that I was attracted to. Maybe it was his damn good looks, but no matter how attractive I thought he was there was no way that I was going do anything other than be nice to the man who took me.

I looked back at the massive stone, wood, and metal log mansion that was my prison and held up my middle finger at the structure, and turned back around to admire the stars. Fuck this place. Fuck Jasper. Fuck my life. I downed the rest of my glass and wished Charlotte had opened a bottle of whiskey instead of wine.

There weren't many options available for my happy ending. As far as I had figured out, in my almost forty-eight hours of captivity, Jasper would never let me return to my home, to my life. I was stuck here unless I could devise a way to escape, and I had no clue how far into the expansive and dangerous Texan countryside Jasper had brought me and I was not stupid or desperately crazy enough risk running away.

Jasper made me feel both a strong dose of apprehension and fear and attraction, which made me nervous and curious at the same time. I felt both safe and in danger around him and that caused a massive spike in my curiosity and wariness.

What kind of threat had been made against me that would force Jasper, I complete stranger, to kidnap me and bring me to his home? I wanted to know who had made the threat and what it was. I wanted to know who Jasper was and why he felt the need to protect me, to rip me from my life.

Colin and my dance company would be worried sick about me. My boss at the cafe and his wife who treated me like a daughter since I began working there to help pay for college, starting as a freshman in high school. My dad left my mom when I was an infant, and my mom had died when I was thirteen, and my grandparents were gone now too, so I had no living blood relatives, but I had friends who were like my family, and I missed them. I worried what they thought happened to me. Most of all I wondered if they were looking for me. I still had hope to get away, but I doubted my friends would find me on their own. A strange feeling told me that Jasper hadn't left any evidence behind when he had snuck into my apartment. He wouldn't have left any trace that would lead authorities back to his home.

I twisted around, pulling my feet out of the water, and stood up. I shook each leg, trying to dry off before unrolling my pant legs and picking up my empty glass. Going back in the house, I made my way to the kitchen to deposit the cup before going to my room.

Jasper was coming out of his room as I went to open my door. "Cora, I.."

I shut the door behind me before he could say anything else. I took off all but my shirt and pants and climbed into the queen sized bed. Curling up with one pillow hugged against my chest, I laid my head on another and tried to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Not my sandbox, just enjoying playing in the sand. I don't own a thing except Cora. :)**

 **Huge thanks to Mist for beta-ing! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy the next installment of Dancing with Demons and a look inside Jasper's mind. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3 - Jasper's PoV

"Cora, I..."

I growled in frustration as the door slammed behind Cora. She had spoken a few sentences to Charlotte and once to Peter, but other than her heated outburst in the library earlier this morning she would not speak to me. She had questioned my knowledge of her and why I had chosen her. I had to smirk at the memory of my feisty mate yelling at me for spying on her. Ares admired her tenacity and dirty mouth.

It was true that I had spied on her, but I had not gone as far as to sneak into her house, that was until I went in to snatch her. Charlotte was either a really good guess or she had sucked up her dislike for the pixie vampire and called Alice. Even though I hadn't gotten the chance to discover her bra size myself, my mind had instantly created dirty thoughts of her naked when she had accused me, and I fought hard with my gift not to leak out the lust I felt all over the library.

As much as I wanted my woman, I would wait for her. Having her in the house made me both love and hate my abilities as an empath. Peter was right when he said she would hate me. Stupid fucker was always right when he said he 'just knew' something. He was gifted and wouldn't admit it. Cora did hate me, it wasn't as strong as her other more dominant emotions, but the threads of hate were there, woven into the mass of feelings that coursed through her whenever I approached her. It hurt to feel her hatred, her fear, her despair and sorrow, but she felt many other emotions that gave me some hope.

Cora had felt lust for me when I pinned her against the bookshelf, or rather she had gotten herself pinned. There was also a strand of trust woven through her array of feelings. I believed that she was trying to fight against the trust. Her caution and nervousness at my inhuman eyes and behavior made it harder for her to trust me. Obviously, it didn't help that I was her kidnapper and the man keeping her hostage in his home.

I walked into the living room and sat down in one of the chairs across from Peter. Charlotte was upstairs painting, a hobby she enjoyed, and made money off of by selling her painting online. Peter and I sat in silence for a long time before he finally spoke.

"You just need to give it time, dude. Cora will come around eventually, but this is a shock to her. You did kidnap her and all."

"How exactly do you know?" I snapped, more upset than I had meant to come across.

I hated that Cora hated me right now, but I had my mate in my house and in my possession. For now, I was content to settle with that much. The rest, everything that came with the mating bond, could come and would come later.

"I know because Alice told me on the phone when we called about Cora's clothes and human needs. Alice said to tell Jazzy to tough it out," Peter tried to mock Alice's high pitched, overly happy tone and I chuckled. "Jazzy. Why the fuck does she call the damn God of War Jazzy? Makes you sound like a pussy cat." I growled and he added. "Which you are not, of course, but still. Jazzy? Really?"

"Well, you can hardly expect her to call me Ares, which I would have kicked her tiny ass to hell and back for."

"Yeah, but at least show you some respect, Jasper, J, Sir, anything but fucking Jazzy." Peter scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I know, but hell I don't ever see her. Don't want to see her if it can be helped, but her gift could come in handy one day. So could Edward's if he'd get off his high horse."

"I'd knock him off of it if I didn't respect Daddy Cullen and the missus like I do." Peter leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I respect them, but Carlisle knows he's coven leader and I'm a coven leader. If Edward was to ever get out of line, and Carlisle didn't put him back in his place, he knows I will."

"Yeah, well, luckily we only have to deal with the Cullens during the Volturi's little annual get togethers or big missions, which thank fuck those haven't happened in a couple years."

"Not since Edward got with Bella. Maybe getting his dick wet will help him get the stick out of his ass."

Peter chuckled. "Maybe you might be less of an emo bitch if you got laid regularly too, without having to use your vampire charm."

I growled at him and sent him a wave of a concoction I liked to call shut the fuck up. He was smart enough to close his mouth, so I took the time to focus on listening to Cora. I had been keeping an ear on her since she shut her door, but now I concentrated on her even breathing and the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. I could feel my bond for her, the ties that bound us together, and wondered - not for the hundredth time - if she could feel them, too.

Her emotions even out in her sleep and she slept peacefully, no matter how she felt about me when she was awake. I wanted to believe that deep down inside her she knew that I would not hurt her. I had scared her sure, and I still did, but I wanted to think she trusted me.

Standing up from the chair, I looked at Peter. "I'm going to go hunt while she sleeps. I'll be back before dawn."

"Fuckin' and feedin' ain't gonna work this time, brother," he warned. "Not with being mated, I know."

I sent him a good dose of skepticism and left through the back door, taking a leap off the second story porch and landing in the grassy lawn two hundred yards away. I took off to town and into the nearest sleezy bar. The lust and overall drunkenness hit me like a tidal wave as soon as I entered. I scanned the room until I found a suitable woman, blonde, short skirt, revealing top, and oozing lust and desire as she sipped on her mojito and eye fucked me.

It was easy to make my way through the crowd. Even though the space was dark enough to hide my eye color, my commanding presence made most human males and females not dare to look me in the eye, much less be near me.

"Evenin', Darlin'," I drawled, but calling her darlin' felt wrong.

She gave what was supposed to be a sexy smirk and replied, "Hey, sexy."

I shoved off the building instincts that screamed this wasn't the right woman and ran my fingers up her exposed thigh, amping up her lust at the same time. "How would you like to come with me if I promise to give you the best night of your life?"

The woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and splotchy makeup covered skin nodded wordlessly, and followed me out of the bar. I led her to an empty alleyway and pushed her hard against the wall, but not hard enough to hurt her.

Something inside of me screamed this was wrong again. I could feel my bond to Cora, deep in my chest, it thrummed like a hummingbird's heart and urged me to return to her. I knew she was not in any danger, I could feel that she was safe, but the thrum was a homing beacon leading me back to my mate.

The woman ran her hands down my chest and over my dick. I growled lowly and grabbed her wrist, pinning it to her side.

She was not the right woman. Her hair should have been brown, and her eyes blue with dark lashes curled against her creamy, clear skin. I stepped away from her and sent her a dose of fear. "Leave."

She let out a soft squeak and ran shakily on her high heals out of the alley and back into the bar. I slammed my fist into the brick wall with a frustrated snarl. "Damn you to hell, Peter, you and your fucking ability," I bit out between clenched teeth to myself. The only time I had ever struggled with the inability to perform when it came to feeding were my last few years with Maria, when the emotions of constant death, fighting, and blood thirsty and starved newborns were overwhelming. Then to pile on the regrets and fears of those who I was drinking from and killing were just too much. That had been the years when I began to lure women into my deadly trap of fucking and feeding on them during their moment of ecstasy.

Apparently, with the finding of my mate, the thrill of my usual feeding habits had come to an abrupt end. I could not fault Cora for my sudden lack of desire for other woman, and I would not use her in that same way. I briefly wondered if I would be able to feed from her, but the horrible stabbing pain in my chest told me that was a bad fucking idea. I could fuck her, make love to her, and probably bite her to claim her, but my mating instincts would not let me harm her, and feeding from her was potentially putting her in harm's way.

Jumping to the rooftops I searched for the usual group of drug addicts that gathered in abandoned building on the rundown side of town to get high. I nabbed an older man who was off by himself in a dark corner of an old warehouse. His blood tasted off, a bitter aftertaste from the heroin, but it did not create the feelings of aversion and disgust. I had no attraction for the woman, who I didn't even care to ask her name, but that was the same for all of the women I had ever lured into sex and then fed on. Never, until tonight, had I ever been repulsed by the idea of banging the woman in front of me.

I growled in frustration of my meal running dry and from my lack of performance. After taking care of disposing of my prey I took my time returning home. Peter was waiting on the patio as I came walking up.

He laughed at my annoyed expression until I punched him as hard as I could square in the jaw. Peter flew into the pool and came up clutching his shattered, but healing face, and laughing hysterically.

"I warned you, fucker."

I growled and flipped him the bird before going to my room. I listened closely to Cora's heartbeat as I stripped off my clothes. The mating bond had eased it's thrumming beat and now seemed to only be a soft hum instead. It was as if the proximity of her presence eased my soul and I wondered how it would feel to touch her, to hold her close to my chest.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts away, Cora was no where close to allowing me to hold her, much less touch her, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While I was dressing she started to stir. I recorded that there were no major events or disturbances noted for the previous day in the heavy leather bound book on my desk as I listened to Cora shower and then move around her closet, muttering explicitives while complaining about 'fucking beautiful kidnappers' and their taste in under garments.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about what Alice must have told Peter to buy. He was a complete horndog, but hopefully Charlotte and Alice had had enough sense to chose something that Cora would like. My mind jumped thoughts to an image of Cora, naked except for matching red lace bra and panties. My dick was instantly hard and I fought against the desire to let my lust and want leak out to mingle with Cora's emotions.

I had a very strong feeling that she suspected I was able to do something _more_ than a normal person could. She had sensed that the calm she felt that first night had not been her own, my tip off had been her adorable nose scrunching. Cora would eventually figure out that the emotions were not her own and that they came from me. Knowing what little I did about my mate made me believe that it would stir up a shit storm if she figured it out and confronted me about it.

Cora made her way to the kitchen and I heard Charlotte come downstairs moments later and greet her cheerfully. Cora gave no verbal response, but a thin strand of friendliness wove through her normal emotional threads that were woven into a complex knot that puzzled me and drew me in to her as much as the mating bond and my desire for her did.

I listened from my desk chair as Charlotte struck up a conversation with Cora, while my mate cooked herself breakfast.

"So, I was thinking, and I know you'll think it's creepy that we know, and I'm sorry, a little, but anyway I know you are a dancer and was wondering if you'd tell me about it."

There was a long pause before Cora spoke very softly. "What do you want to know exactly?" She was curious, and contrary to her hostile and negative feeling toward Charlotte two days ago her feelings for Charlotte were starting to become more friendly. She wanted to dislike Charlotte as much as she did me, but alone and scared like she was she wanted to connect and find a friend in someone, and a woman was better than the two men in the house.

"When did you start?" Charlotte asked a second after Cora had stopped speaking.

"Five years old." The strands of her emotions hummed with fondness and the happy remembrance of good memories.

"Did you always want to be a ballerina?"

"Yes."

"Do you do all sorts of styles of dancing?"

I listened as Cora plated her food and then sat down at the counter. "I started learning ballet, tap, and jazz when I started. When I was almost a teenager I began lyrical and contemporary along with some hip hop. I prefer ballet, but lyrical and contemporary are very similar."

"Why did you want to be a dancer?"

Cora thought as she chewed a bite of food for a moment. "The freedom of movement, the emotions you feel when you create a story out of a song. When you bring the lyrics or melody to life with your steps. And, you know, I like to shake my groove thang once in a while," Cora joked and then snorted rather undaintily.

Charlotte laughed and I grinned at the feeling of Cora's amusement.

"Why haven't you danced here? We have a ballroom, and plenty of music, or I can get whatever you would like that we don't have," Charlotte inquired next.

Cora finished eating before replying. "I don't have any pointe shoes, and besides, new ones are a real bitch to break in and I don't have mine."

The thread of sadness throbbed in her chest and I resisted the urge to growl at the anger I felt at myself. I had taken her, but not thought to bring along any of her personal belongings that she may have wanted, not that she truly wanted to be here. Nor would she be happy that I might appear to be moving her here, which was exactly what I had done. Cora would not leave, and eventually, hopefully, she would not want to leave. I believed that one day, even if it took a year or two, that Cora would love and I could turn her and seal our mating bond forever.

I turned my attention back to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Oh," Charlotte said quietly. "I could order you some."

"No, thank you," Cora replied. She finished her breakfast quietly and then washed her dishes before leaving the room and Charlotte sitting at the counter.

I listened to Cora's footsteps grow louder as she went to her room and then as they grew softer as she retreated to the library. I grabbed a lightweight jacket and then put in the annoying colored contacts that made my eyes a muddy brown. In a flash I was in the kitchen beside Charlotte.

"I'll be back soon," I said and gave her a quick hug before taking off.

It was difficult to be outside during the day, but not entirely impossible. I wore a hooded jacket and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Keeping my eyes down on the ground allowed my face to be in shadow and my muddy, off-colored eyes unseen. I stuck to back alleys and the least crowded streets until I made it to Cora's apartment building.

I entered through her balcony, which thankfully did not face the Main Street, and easily picked the lock of the door. If her friends had reported her missing, which I was sure they had, the police had not begun searching yet as far as I could tell. Her apartment was untouched, just the way she had left it when I took her.

Taking my time, I explored her personal space. Without worry of her or anyone catching me, I took my time to examine everything about her home so that I could learn anything more about her. Photographs of her and her friends sat in frames on shelves and tables and on the wall. The refrigerator was almost completely covered with more images of my happy, smiling or laughing mate and her friends. The main space of the apartment was open combining the living room, kitchen, and eating area into one open floor plan. The walls were white, but Cora had hung paintings in different places to brighten the space. The floor was carpeted in the living area and a white tile in the kitchen. The kitchen had white appliances and light wood cabinets. It was a fairly decent size for an apartment with plenty of counter space and a small bar top that had three stools on the living room side of the counter. The living room was completed with a couch and matching recliner, both a soft brown fabric, and a T.V. stand that held the medium sized flat screen and a DVD player and cable box.

I went into her bedroom and scanned the space from the doorway. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet continued in this space from the living room. A large painting of a ballerina hung above her wooden headboard. Cut glass lamps sat on the two drawer nightstands that stood on either side of the bed. An alarm clock, silver dish, and picture in a frame sat on the left hand one. A long dresser was against the far right wall.

On top of the dresser was a large wooden jewelry box. I walked over from the doorway and explored her jewelry box. The lid lifted open and two sides pulled out to reveal hidden little compartments and spaces for her trinkets. The majority of her collection seemed to be newer style pieces. The jewelry box had another drawer, so I opened the bottom of the little chest and looked at the necklace that was stretched across the light blue fabric. It was the only thing in the bottom of the space besides a slip of folded paper tucked in the corner.

The necklace was a gold chain with a series of pearls that slowly increased in size until the largest which was about quarter of the size of a small marble and then began to decrease again. The strand of pearls and the chain was no longer than a couple inches. I picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal a slanted, elegant cursive script. It was dated September 3rd, 2004, which was five years past.

My Dearest Cora,

This was mine when I was almost your age. Your grandfather gave it to me with the one middle pearl on it when we got married. Over the years he had the other pearls added to it. One of the pearls was given to me a few weeks after you were born. Another pearl was for the birth of your mother. You remind me so much of my sweet Melinda, and I know your mother would be so proud of you. This necklace was going to be a gift to Melinda before the accident, and I know that one day she would have passed it on to you. Always remember that your parents loved you very much, and so did Grandpa and I. You will always be my little ballerina.

With all my love,

Grandma

I laid the necklace inside the note and folded the piece of paper, sliding it carefully into my pocket. Then I searched for her pointe shoes. I was man enough to admit that I knew what they were and what they looked like, and found them quickly inside her closet.

Leaving the way I had come in, I left her apartment and went to a dark alley to pull out my cell phone. I used the Internet to search for the nearest dancer equipment company and then carefully made my way there, being sure the keep myself from being seen for what I was, or drawing attention to myself.

The lady of the store kindly helped me buy a new pair of shoes for my 'little sister' and gave me little gel pads to insert into the shoes to help cushion the toes. I paid for the items and then wasted no time getting back to the house.

Cora was outside in the pool swimming laps when I returned so I went to her room. I placed the new box of shoes on her bed and then set her own, broken in pair on top of the box. In front of the box I gently set the note down and spread the necklace across the paper.

I smirked to myself, proud of my gift to my mate, and then left the room. Peter was shooting pool by himself, so I joined him for a game, which also gave me a view of Cora through the downstairs windows as she swam back and forth, changing her strokes every few laps.

Halfway through the third game Peter gave me one of his smart ass grins. "You did good today, goin' and gettin' that stuff for her. Points in your favor there bro."

"Your fucking knower tell you that?" I teased with a raised brow as I leaned down to take my shot.

"Naw, that's just my skills as a love guru. Women like surprise gifts, especially ones that mean something, and obviously dancin' means something to her."

"I brought a necklace her grandmother gave her and the note she wrote, too," I stating without thinking.

"Well, hot damn, extra bonus points in your favor then, Jazz man. Now don't try and butter her up too quick. It'll backfire on you."

I stood up and jabbed him with my pool stick playfully. "I ain't trying to butter her up, but she sounded and felt upset this morning when she was talkin' to Char about dancin', so I thought she would like to have her shoes so she could dance, do something she loves."

"Until she can do you?" Peter laughed loudly and dodged my swing laughing harder as I growled at him.

"Oh, man, do you have it bad. Give it time remember? You know one day it will happen."

"Doesn't mean I want you talkin' or think' about it."

"Yeah, whatever." The smartass took his shot and then added. "I just hope Char and I are around. I bet you get so wrapped up in her that you forget about controlling your gift and you let lose all that raging lust and ecstasy. It will probably be the best orgasm of my life."

"You're fuckin' nasty, Pete."

"But you didn't deny that it will be so great your gift is going to go haywire."

"Haywire gift or not, you won't be anywhere around when I have sex with Cora for the first time."

Peter and I were still playing at the pool table when Cora came inside, a green terry cloth robe that went to her knees wrapped around her, but she strategically ignored the both of us, keeping her eyes on the floor and taking a path that put her the farthest away from us as possible, and quickly went upstairs.

I listened carefully as she paused in the middle of her bedroom. She was surprised and very curious. Her heart was pounding as her emotions flickered from one to another, building on one another and weaving together. Along with her surprise and curiosity she was also happy and excited, slightly annoyed, hesitant, and thankful. After a few seconds, and her stepping closer to her bed, sadness and longing began to flow through the tangle of her feelings, and I wondered how long ago she had lost her grandparents and her parents. How long had she been alone in the world with only her friends?

Cora sat on the bed and I heard her pick up the piece of paper, it sounded like her hands were shaking. I leaned against the pool table as a stronger wave of grief, deep love, and longing threaded its way through Cora's emotions. She took a shaky breath and I wondered if she was smiling as she looked the letter from her grandmother and the necklace, or if she looked upset. From her emotions, it was hard to tell. Standing from the bed, she walked first over toward her desk, and then to the closet, before she went into the bathroom to shower.

Peter poked my shoulder with the tip of his pool stick and a turned my head to glare at him. "What, fucker? You have something to say about everything these days. You used to keep your damn mouth shut, because you knew that's what was good for you."

He straightened and put up the pool stick before looking at me with a serious expression and giving off waves of honesty and seriousness. I heard Cora walk to the living room where Charlotte was, but could not focus on her words because Peter starting talking again, bringing my attention back to him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but times have changed. You don't have to be Ares as much as you are Jasper now, but I'll be the first to admit that I know Ares is just below the surface, like the darker side of your persona, but without all that fighting and those fucking horrific emotions life is different. You are different, sorta. What I'm tryin' to say is that even Ares recognizes that Cora is his mate, right?"

When I nodded he continued. "Even though I thought it was a bad idea to take her, I knew that it wouldn't be a bad decision in the long run. She would hate you, but feelings change, and eventually, when the hate wears off she will begin to feel the connection to you. Humans will still feel the bond, Alice said Bella felt connected to Edward when she was still human. You have to give it some time, but she's here and she's your mate, and I'm happy for you brother. Ares, and Jasper, deserves his mate more than anyone I know."

"Thanks, Pete, I... it's hard feeling her hate, although even in three days it has lessened some, but she's curious, too. Cora's observant, she's scared of us, of what's happened to her, but I think she's aware, or becoming aware, that we aren't completely human."

"You'd have to tell her eventually anyway, man. It's not like the relationship will work if she doesn't know you're a vampire. Even though I think the red eyes and that super speed you demonstrated to her already gave her a clue that just maybe we are a little bit different that your average kidnappers and hostage keepers."

"There's the Peter I'm used to hearing."

"You know I'm right."

I flipped him the bird and, after putting my own stick away, went upstairs to the living room. Cora had finished her shower and was drying her hair with the loud and obnoxious handheld dryer. I wondered how long it would take for her bond to grow and for her to connect to me. I had not talked with her for more than a total of fifteen minutes and I wanted her more than any other woman I ever had. I wanted to make love to her until she screamed as much as I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know her inside and out, her every wish, dream, flaw, desire, I wanted to know them all.

Peter was, as much as I disliked admitting it, right. I was a vampire with a split personality. Jasper, the side of me with humanity, the man I was before I was turned, and Ares the God of War, the vampire warrior that brought death, destruction, and fear. Both parts of me felt the bond to Cora. I was bound to her completely. She grounded me in a way I had never felt before. Being near her, especially in her immediate presence, made me feel at peace, which was an emotion I had not had in an extremely long time. It was going to be hard to keep my promise to let her come to me because I knew that it would take a long time for her to forgive me from ripping her from her life.

I listened to her movements once more as she cut of the dryer and went to her bed. She lied down on her bed, and I smiled to myself as the threads of her emotions began to weave in and out in a way that I could compare to a melody with both soft, sweet notes and a deeper, darker tenor. I wished only for a moment that I had Edward Cullen's ability to read minds, but Cora's thoughts were her own and I found comfort in being able to feel her instead of hearing her. One day there would be the feelings of love and lust, and it was a day I looked forward to immensely.

Picking up the book I had left on the coffee table, I tried to focus on the historical retelling of the Battle of Gettysburg, but my thoughts kept drifting as half my mind concentrated on the sound of Cora's heartbeat and her steady breathing as she slept. I gave up trying to focus on the book and tossed it on the table. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and crossed my ankles. I leaned back into the couch and rested my hands behind my head, content to listen to the sounds my mate was making. Both parts of myself were happy in the knowledge that my mate was safe and sound, sleeping peacefully only a few yards away.

Her heart beat picked up and I sat up straight on the couch as I listened to her shift and turn over in the bed. She made a soft noise of distress and I stood. When she whimpered in her sleep I moved to her door in a second. She had left her door partially open, possibly testing if I would enter her space and break my word. I stood at the doorway, but did not enter and watched her.

Cora was sleeping on her side, her long hair splayed wild around her. She had kicked her blankets off of one leg and had it bent, her other leg was hidden under the covers. She clutched a pillow to her chest and was only partially covered by the blankets.

Looking at her vulnerable and unguarded like this made it hard to breathe. She had worn only a t-shirt to bed and her long toned legs, the one that was visible at least, was a temptation that was hard to resist. I wanted to run my fingers from the tips of her toes to the apex of her thighs, and then take the same path with my tongue. I wanted to wake her with my tongue deep inside her pussy. I wanted to hear her scream my name as her nails scratched down my back while I thrusted into her.

She let out a different type of whimper than before and I reigned in the shit I must have been pushing out subconsciously. I sent her a small dose of calm and added a little lethargy, just to ensure she stayed asleep for the rest of the night. With a final glance at my sleeping angel, I went to my room to deal with the growing problem I had caused myself in my shower.

The image of her in peaceful, sleeping abandon was one that would be burned into my memory forever, and it was currently at the top of my list, second only to my first sight of her reading underneath a tree in the park; lost in her mind and the story in her novel. My imagination ran with thoughts of the different ways I could wake her and have my way with my mate, all with her being a more than willing and active participant. I knew my fantasies would never do Cora any justice, but for now, they would work until the day she came to me.

Peter and Charlotte were sitting in the living room when I came back out of my room. Peter chuckled and gave me one of his trademark shit-eating smirks as I sat down. "She got you all worked up and she's not even awake, didn't she?"

I didn't say anything, but sent them both a dose of 'shut the fuck up'.

Charlotte giggled. "Hey, now, leave me out of this. I didn't say a word, but now that you've lumped me with this perv, I do have to say I look forward to the day that empath gift really gets a workout in your bedroom. I have to agree with Peter, you won't be able to keep control of holding it all back when you... well you know. I plan to fully enjoy the effects of that particular encounter."

I had to laugh at my sister in arms. Peter and her had always teased me about using my gift to 'heighten the moment' on my prey, but with my mate they knew it would be something different. They had been around long enough to know how my gift worked. In certain scenarios it was sometimes hard to keep control over my emotions and those that I was feeling. Sometimes, I projected without meaning to. I had gained what I thought was mastery of my gift years ago, but the last battle I had fought for Maria I had lost control over my gift and sent waves of agony, despair, hatred, fear, and loathing across the battlefield, dropping everyone but myself to their knees. Peter withstood for a while, trying to fight back against the feelings he knew were not his own, but he was overcome as well.

While I was pretty certain those were definitely not the emotions I would be sending out when I was with Cora, it would still have a similar, drop you to your knees effect, albeit much more pleasurable.

Peter smirked at me. "Yep, you just thought about it didn't you?"

"Shut up, fucker."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Not checked over by a beta, so any errors are my own. :) Hope you enjoy reading the next chapter of Dancing with Demons!**

Chapter 4 – Cora's PoV

I sat in the library, my second little space of sanctuary, trying to read the second book I had chosen but having little luck since all I could think about was my morning with Charlotte. While the library was open for Jasper to enter - he had made no promises of staying out of any other room than mine - I was usually left alone lost in a book. Well, I did read the books, but most times I was lost in my own thoughts staring at the pages without seeing the words.

Charlotte was hard not to like, but she was one of them.

And I didn't mean that only as she was one of my kidnappers.

I had a terrible feeling that my kidnappers only looked like humans. Then I wondered if I was going crazy from being kidnapped and only thinking of some insane and unrealistic idea. Besides, vampires weren't real. Sure, I read tons of books where the leading lady fell madly in love with a vampire, but this wasn't one of those situations. The sexy, slightly dangerous vampire did not kidnap the leading lady without even having met her! My idea was insane, but all three of them were gorgeous, more so than normal people, with those ruby red eyes and the not eating.

I wanted to find a friend in Charlotte, she had been nothing but kind and friendly to me since Jasper had brought me here and she seemed to want to be my friend. Maybe it was because, before my captivity here, she was the only woman living with two men in the middle of nowhere Texas. I wanted to have a friend here, but wondered for what purpose. I had no clue what was going to happen to me, and while some strange part of me felt safe, I still feared what Jasper's plan truly was for me.

Jasper had not let on what his intentions were, only that he was protecting me from someone by keeping me here. As far as I knew, which was little and only from his promises, he would not and was not planning to ever hurt me in any way. If he did not want to hurt me and he was willing to protect me, a complete stranger except for the eye contact across a park, then what purpose did I serve? Why did he feel the need to protect me? Other than the close encounter in the library he had mostly left me alone, appearing occasionally in the corner of my vision but never approaching me.

With a sigh of frustration at my overall situation, I set my book down on the table beside me rather hard and stood up. I left the room and ventured into the large open space between the living room, foyer, kitchen, and the hallway to my room. No one was in the more formal living room, but I could hear the T.V. on in the back living room. I walked through the living room and Charlotte was reading a magazine in one of the chairs while Peter sat on the floor playing a video game. I scanned the room, even looking down the hallways for any sight of Jasper.

"He's not here right now," Peter said from the floor, without taking his eyes off the T.V. screen. I stared at him for a moment. Peter was tall, almost as tall as Jasper. They were both broad shouldered with slim waists and those long ass legs. I wanted to smack myself as I pictured Jasper in my mind. I was not going to be attracted to the man, vampire, inhuman whatever he was that was keeping me for whatever purpose in his house. I focused on Peter to try and remove the image of Jasper's long denim clad legs from my mind. Peter's hair was shorter than his brother's. It was curly, but only brushed the tops of his ears and fell across his forehead. He dressed similar to Jasper in jeans and tshirts.

I realized I was standing on the stair between the two rooms, staring at Peter, and moved into the living room and sat on the first cushion of the couch I reached and watched Peter's video game on the T.V. It was Titanfall, I only knew because Collin played sometimes when we hung out at his apartment. I blinked back my tears at the thought of my best friend, and dance partner.

"You play?" Peter asked.

I took a shaky breath, and tried to speak normally. "No, I prefer books to video games."

"Damn, only Emmett plays video games with me, babe," he said to Charlotte, turning his head away from the screen to look at her.

"That's because only you and Emmett act like five year olds," Charlotte replied in a sweet but sarcastic tone, never taking her eyes off the pages Cosmopolitan.

"Who's Emmett?" I asked without thinking, and then quickly snapped my mouth shut and looked down.

I heard Peter snicker before he spoke. "He's a friend of ours, but he lives up in Washington. He likes to travel, so he comes here to visit sometimes, but don't worry we won't be having visitors for a while."

Peter didn't sound foreboding in a stomach dropping heart in throat kind of way, but I found it strange that he mentioned that Jasper and the two of them would not be expecting anyone anytime soon.

"Don't take my husband too seriously, Cora," Charlotte said from across the room. "He thinks he knows everything. Although I do doubt Emmett will be coming by any time soon." She smiled at me and then went back to reading.

I watched Peter play for a while before deciding I wanted to burn off some energy and hopefully burn away my thoughts of Jasper and my situation. I didn't want to dance, but the pool had looked nice and clean, and it would be warm enough outside. Leaving the room without a word to either of them, I went to my closet in search of a bathing suit.

Several different bathing suits were hanging on the rack next to the variety of shorts. There was a single black one piece and then an array of colorful and barely-there bikinis of different styles. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the black one. After grabbing a towel and putting a robe on, I made my way downstairs and out to the pool.

The water was clear and I could see the light blue painted concrete bottom that was a gentle slope to the deep end and sides. It was a large rectangle, with a diving board at one end. I laid my towel and robe on one of the lounge chairs and went to the diving board. The water was cool as I dove in and it felt good in the warmth of the setting sun. I began to swim laps first starting with the breast stoke and then switching to the back stroke or just kicking with my legs.

It was dark and my fingers had turned into prunes before I climbed out of the pool and dried off. I wrapped the robe tight around me; the lights were on in the basement, Peter had come down and started to play pool while I was swimming and Jasper had joined him at some point. Once in the house I made a bee line for the stairs and kept my eyes on where I was going.

I made it to the middle of my room when I noticed the things sitting on my bed and I froze, surprised to see the items. There was a pink shoe box and sitting on top was my old pair of pointe shoes. I thought about my desire this morning to dance and was happy to think that now I could. I was strangely annoyed at the fact that my kidnappers had gone to get something that had been mine after I had discussed with Charlotte my dancing history.

While I was thankful that I had the proper shoes to dance in now if I chose to, I was hesitant about the surprise gift. Why would any of them go out of their way to do something for me. I was their prisoner, not a friend or a guest to be kind to. What was the point of giving me my shoes?

I moved closer to the bed and saw the note and necklace, and my heart skipped a beat. It was the one my grandmother had left to me a month before she passed away. Now I wished more than anything that she was still alive. I missed Granny more than any other person in the world, and I had lost her long before I was kidnapped by Jasper.

Fingering the necklace before picking up the note, I smiled at the memory of finding this treasure on my vanity one afternoon when I still lived with her in her little farmhouse near town. I reread the note and then put the necklace and the note on my desk.

I went back to the bed and opened the shoe box, revealing a brand new pair of pointe shoes, and a set of gel pads to help cushion my toes. I closed the box and took both pairs of shoes into the closet and set them next to the shoe racks that were already underneath a section of hanging clothes.

Curiosity about my surprise finally got the best of me as I gingerly touched my shoes, so I made my way to the living room and to Charlotte.

She was watching some soap opera on T.V. and stringing glass beads onto a piece of string. Charlotte gave me a smile and looked up at me, never stopping her flow of grabbing a bead and stringing it.

"What's up, sugar?" she said.

"Did you talk to Jasper or Peter about our conversation this morning?"

"Nope, not a word."

"Did you go get my pointe shoes from my apartment?" I asked next.

Her grin turned into a full blown smile and her hands stopped moving. "Nope, I've been here all day. Jasper's the only one that left the house."

She gave me a wink and then went back to watching her show and making jewelry. I heaved a sigh and then pivoted on the ball of my left foot and returned to my room.

Why? Why had Jasper gone through the trouble to retrieve my shoes? If Charlotte didn't tell him, then he must have heard us talking about it. But why would he go get them for me? What did he have to gain by fetching my shoes? What reason did he have to be kind to me?

 _He's been nothing but kind to you._ My conscious reminded me.

I let out a frustrated groan and headed for the shower.

Why? Why? Why?

 _Why_ had he done this? I had not asked him for them, or for anything. Truthfully, I was surprised and a little suspicious, but thankful none the less for the gift Jasper had left me.

Although, to find my grandmother's necklace he would have had to go through my jewelry box. Had he gone to my apartment just for the shoes, and then decided to scavenger hunt? Why would he bring the necklace back too? Was he trying to win me over? Did he think a gift, that he took from my home like he did me, would appease my hatred of him and make me like him?

 _You do already like him, or well... you think he's really sexy._ I frowned at my train of thought, wanting to smack myself for even thinking about Jasper that way, but I could not help it. He was an incredibly attractive man, and he obviously saw something in me to take me and bring me here to his home. Whatever his feelings for me where, they were not lust driven because he had yet to force himself on me, or even give a hint that he would.

I cut the water off in the shower and dried off before grabbing clothes from the closet, dressing, and laying down to sleep. I wanted to erase the thoughts of Jasper from my head, and the best way to do that was to drift into unconsciousness. It was had to keep my thoughts from drifting to Jasper as I tried to fall asleep. My last waking thought was wondering where he was in the house right now.

I laid back on the couch as his hands drifted from my shoulders down over my breast and to my hips. He gripped me hard and moved me straddle his lap. His hands roamed over my body again, first trailing down my thighs and then back up my sides before he tenderly brushed my hair back. I smiled at him as I looked into his dark eyes. They were black with desire that matched my own that I was feeling.

"You're beautiful, darlin'," he whispered as his lips caressed the skin behind my ear and down the column of my throat. He nipped the skin along the curve of my shoulder gently with his teeth.

"You're mine," he growled.

'Yes," I replied breathlessly as he rocked his hips up to grind against me.

"Say it, tell me who you belong to," he ordered in that sharp tone that left no room for argument. It was hot, it was sexy, and it made me want him even more.

"I'm yours, Jasper."

His mouth crashed against mine and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

My eyes snapped open and a sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard.

 _Holy shit._

No, fuck no, I did not just have one of those dreams about Jasper. Fuck!

I pushed my hair back with one hand and then flopped back down with a disgruntled noise. Seriously? Dreams about Jasper? What the actual fuck...

"You okay sugar?" Charlotte asked, popping her head around the partially open doorway, scaring the shit out of me.

My heart hammered in my chest as I gave her a nod.

"Good, I made breakfast. Whenever you get up and dressed it's ready." Without waiting for my reply she left the doorway and me to my thoughts.

Most of the time I could not remember my dreams, but the image of Jasper, of me looking at him at eye level as I straddled his muscular thighs was not leaving my mind.

Jesus, I was in so much trouble. I was having dirty fantasies about my kidnapper. How exactly was I going to look him in the eyes? Oh right, I wouldn't.

I dressed slowly in a pair of jeans and a light purple shirt that had little sequins embellished across the front to make a floral pattern. I decided to forgo socks and shoes since I had no intentions of leaving the house, not like I'd be allowed to anyway, I thought with a rather snarky tone.

The smell of bacon and biscuits drifted from the kitchen, so I followed my nose. Jasper and Peter were reading parts of the newspaper at the kitchen table and Charlotte was putting food on a plate which she sat in front of me as I took a seat at the island. She poured a cup of coffee and slid the creamer and sugar along with a pot of jelly across the counter.

I fixed my coffee and then munched on a piece of bacon as Charlotte began cleaning. While chewing I took in my surroundings with a growing anger. Again, I was the only one eating anything, and maybe they had already eaten, but there were no other dishes in the sink or the drying rack. No coffee cups sat in front of two gentlemen across the room, and Charlotte cooked every day, but I'd never seen her taste or eat anything she created.

I tossed the piece of bacon back on my plate and glared at the other three occupants in the room.

"Is there a problem with the food, Cora?" Jasper asked with a raised brow.

"No, but why am I the only one who ever eats?" I snapped.

Jasper grinned and shot Peter a look that screamed shut up as he laughed at my comment. "We have a very strict, very specific diet. However, you do not, and Charlotte finds joy in cooking, so," he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and turned back to the paper in front of him.

Well, I never in all my life. Anger welled up inside of me at his brush off answer. So my question might have been a little snarky sounding, but I wasn't stupid. They _were_ different.

I stood and picked my plate up before strolling over to the trash can and dumping the contents inside. Not caring if I broke the plate or not, I threw it into the sink and marched out of the room both pleased with myself and furious at the three whatever the fuck they were housemates I was forced to live with.

Slamming the door to my room shut I threw myself onto my bed backward and stared at the ceiling. I found that I still hated Jasper, but I was curious, damn curious, about what he was, what they all were. I was also mad at being kept out of the loop on something that could very well have to do with why Jasper kidnapped me. Frustration, anger, hatred, curiosity - I felt them all. A giant confusing mix of emotions, a reaction to the circumstances that brought me to this point in time, but among that mess of turmoil, I was not afraid. I did not fear Jasper. I had only been afraid of him directly the first night, the moments after he caught my one attempt out of the house. Otherwise, I had originally had fear of my situation, but thinking now, I did not fear him.

And that pissed me off.

I should be afraid. I knew I should, but why wasn't I? Because he had been nothing but kind to me, or was it something else? The same reason why I was drawn to Jasper, curious to know him, but also found him and the others to scream dangerous at time. The first night for example, and the red eyes that sometimes turned black.

Thinking of Jasper's black eyes made me think of the dream that I had wanted to forget. I did not want to be attracted to him, I did _not_ want to be having fantasies about him in my sleep. Woman who were kidnapped were not supposed to be attracted to their kidnapper, it had a name - Stockholm Syndrome. Beauty and the Beast was a fairytale, and real life kidnappings were not fairy tales, they were nightmares. And that thought brought me full circle back to Jasper's black eyes. Normal human eyes did not do that. Sure, my blue ones could be bright on a sunny day and appear stormy blue grey in cloudy weather, but they did not all of a sudden turn a complete different color, and no one had red eyes.

I was seriously conflicted with a strong desire to not think about anything related to Jasper, so I slid off the bed and walked to the closet. The ballet shoes made me think of Jasper and why he had given them to me. They were like a small piece of my former life.

Former life... it had only been four days since Jasper had kidnapped me. Was my life really over because of this? Would I ever be free? Stopping that miserable train of thought in its tracks, I grabbed the shoes, a pair of black leggings, and a tank top before marching back out and depositing it all on the bed.

After changing clothes quickly, I grabbed my shoes and headed down to the basement. The space was open, a perfect layout for entertaining, and I briefly wondered if Jasper ever did entertain. I had no clue what kind of profession Jasper had, but the house he lived in was massive, and richly furnished. Perfectly designed to usher guest downstairs from the foyer to enjoy the expansive finished basement and patio area. If they had to stay the night, upstairs held plenty of guest rooms across from Charlotte and Peter's space. The main, more personal living space was left to those who lived in the house, unless you invited them to the main floor living room.

Shaking my head and brushing away thoughts of Jasper's plans to entertain and the reasons behind the layout of his house, I set my shoes on the floor near the stereo and looked through the selection of music. There was everything from classical to country, rock and roll to rap and I was a little surprised. I scanned the classical collection, selected a disk, and then inserted it into the stereo.

I stretched as the music began playing, and then began to warm up. I let my thoughts drift away as I listened to the music and let it wash over me, my movements flowing with the melody. As the song ended, I paused in the middle of the floor. I jumped slightly at the sound of clapping coming from the entrance to the room.

Charlotte was standing just inside the door with a big smile on her face. "You're really good. Do you think you could teach me?"

I didn't answer her as the next song came on, but didn't begin dancing either. Instead, I could not help but stare at her. Why did she want to be my friend so terribly?

"Oh, come on, you don't have anything else to do, and even though you hate us, I'm the only other woman around. We might as well try and be nice to each other, maybe even friends," she said as she walked closer.

As much as I hated to admit it, Charlotte was right. I didn't have anything better to do with my time, and a friend wouldn't hurt anymore than I already did for being here.

"Fine. We'll start with the basics."

"Cool, but just to let you know, I'm a fast learner."

She wasn't kidding about the fast learner bit. By late afternoon, Charlotte was well on her way to being a professional. She was a fast learner, and a visual one. I would perform a move while she watched and then she would try, doing it correctly each and every time.

When she quickly picked up the grand adage and perfected it as we moved across the middle of the floor, I stopped and turned to face her, my hands on my hips. "Okay, this is ridiculus. These moves took me years to perfect, to learn everything you've done today, perfectly. What the hell?"

Charlotte smiled and let out a small giggle. "I told you I was a quick learner."

"Okay, and why are you laughing?" I asked, and I could help but smile at her.

"You're cute when you're all riled up, like a little ferocious kitten. Jasper will like that."

My smile fell instantly. "No," I said rather harshly, mostly because I was angry now. "I don't give a damn what he likes or doesn't like. He fucking kidnapped me. That's the only reason I'm here, because I can't leave! It's all because of him, so why would I care how he feels about me?"

Charlotte became serious too as she replied. "He really did take you to protect you, he was truly worried about you, and I'm really sorry that you've had to go through this. Please know that we don't mean you any harm. I want to be friends with you, Cora."

"Then why did he have to kidnap me? If you meant me no harm, if there was no more meaning behind this than a threat, why not introduce himself, yourselves, into my life instead of uprooting me out of it?"

She looked mildly ashamed and looked down at the floor and around the room before speaking. "You'll have to ask Jasper his reasons for his actions. If it's worth anything to you, Peter told him it was a bad idea, but Jasper tends to do what he wants."

"Well, that's a piss poor excuse if I've ever heard one, but if it's worth anything to you, I think I could use a friend right now."

She smiled brightly at me, her red eyes glowing just as bright and she spun around in a perfect fouetté.

"Show off," I grumbled playfully.

"Don't be jealous, you're a magnificent dancer. I saw you dance last Saturday night. You're absolutely beautiful."

As upset as I was that they had watched my performance, just a few hours before Jasper kidnapped me, but I was also touched by her kind words. It was obvious she meant them. "Thank you, Charlotte."

My stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and we both laughed.

"I liked your little tantrum at breakfast," she said. "That was cute, too. Let's go get you something to eat."

I grabbed my shoes and cut the music off before following her out of the room and back upstairs. She entered to kitchen while I went to put my shoes back in the closet. When I came into the kitchen minutes later Charlotte was already battering chicken with flour. A cast iron pan with oil was heating on the range top.

"Fried chicken?" I asked.

"Yes, what do you want to go with it?"

"Mashed potatoes and gravy. I can help with the potatoes," I said, going into the pantry and taking out two medium sized potatoes.

I set them on the counter and then went in search of a good pairing knife.

Charlotte stopped me when I began to peel the first potato. "Don't, I'll do it."

"I'm not going to cut myself. I can think of better ways to die than by bleeding to death on your kitchen floor. Besides, my grandmother taught me to cook, and fancy peeling tools were not allowed. Now, go fry my chicken. I'll be fine."

She studied me, as if determining if I really was or wasn't going to kill myself, and I must have passed her test because she went back to the chicken. I peeled the potatoes carefully over the trash can and then set them back on the counter. Charlotte had retrieved a cutting board and I sliced each potato. While the first batch of chicken cooked, Charlotte started a pot of water boiling and I added the sliced potatoes.

We worked well together in the kitchen, not bumping into each other or being in the other's way. As I was putting my food on a plate, Jasper came into the kitchen and sat at the island. I took a seat at the farthest chair from him. Charlotte put a glass a sweet tea down in front of me.

"Thanks."

"How was your day, Cora?" Jasper asked.

I tried extremely hard to keep my eyes on my plate. Ignoring him as I began eating my dinner.

"It was nice to hear the music, did you enjoy being able to dance?"

Again I tried to ignore him, but the feeling of his eyes on me was enough to drive me nuts. I peaked in his direction from the corner of my eye and saw he was watching me.

"Since when did eating become a spectator sport?" I questioned sarcastically, turning my head to return Jasper's stare.

Charlotte snorted with contained laughter as she did the dishes, but Jasper smirked.

"Well, they do show eating contests on the sports channel now a day, so it could be considered a spectator sport," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food with a mumbled "whatever".

Jasper did not ask anymore questions, but listened and watched from his place at the countertop as Charlotte and I struck up a conversation about dancing.

We reviewed the steps and movements we had done today and talked about how I usually weaved together a dance. I enjoyed choreography and Charlotte thought it would be fun to create our own dance.

"You pick the music and we can work on that one day," I told her.

"What about dances with a partner of the opposite gender?"

An image of Collin flashed in my head and I wished I could speak to my best friend. "Collin was my partner. I danced with other guys growing up and in college in classes, but more often than not I was paired with Collin. The teachers or instructors always saw a chemistry in Collin and I even though we were just friends. I've know him since we were little, he was, is, my best friend."

I blinked quickly as tears welled in my eyes and memories flashed in my head, one after another. I stared down at my plate, unable to look at either of the two people who I knew were staring at me.

Collin, age four, punching another little boy on the daycare playground because he had pulled my ponytail and made me cry. Collin, a year later, demanding to his mom that if I, his best friend, was taking dance lessons then he was going to take them too - screaming in the middle of the crowded park that he wanted to be a ballerina, too. Our first years dancing, and each one after that. The night my mom died and his mom and my grandmother let us talk on the phone for hours because at age ten, Collin was the only person I wanted to talk to during my moment of loss. Collin, our freshman year of high school bringing ice cream, a chick flick and his shoulder for me to cry on after my first boyfriend had dumped me. All of our shenanigans in college and eventually memories of our early days with our studio now. I bit my lip to contain my sob and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for dinner, Charlotte. I.. goodnight."

When I made it to the hallway Jasper was already standing between our doors. I hated that my room was across from his, and yet, I took comfort that I was also not in the basement of the house. I stopped and looked at him since he was blocking my way. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and it made him look rather intimidating as he stood completely still, his red gaze watching my every move.

People said I was tall for a woman, at 5'8", but Jasper stood almost a head taller than me. I titled my head slightly to look up at his eyes.

"Thank you for my shoes, and for my grandmother's necklace," I barely got out loud enough for someone to hear.

"You're welcome."

"You shouldn't have done it, but thank you, and I'd like to be left alone."

He smiled and uncrossed his arms and stepped aside. "Have a good evening, Cora, and I'm sorry about your friend."

When I glared at him he continued. "I'm sorry that you've lost your friend. I saw the two of you together. It was obvious that you were very close."

"We were." My reply was quick, barely audible as I quickly moved past him and entered my room. I closed the door behind me, putting a barrier between him and me.

It was hard to think in his presence. It was hard to breathe. He overwhelmed me and I feared it wasn't just because I was scared of him. I slid down the door and sat on the floor, not having the energy anymore to stand. This was not supposed to happen to me. I had worked all my life to earn my place as the principal ballerina. I had worked all my life to achieve my greatest dream and I had succeeded.

There had been a time when I wanted a man, a boyfriend, but after my disastrous relationship with Steven I had been happy to be single. I had Collin and my other friends at the studio, and I wasn't ready for a new relationship. Steven's actions had hurt. Hurt more than I had ever let him believe, they hurt more than anyone knew except Collin. Collin knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. He was my brother more than my best friend.

Jasper had thrown my life completely out of its orbit and into space. I wanted to know why he had done this, but I still didn't want to speak more than a few words to him. I found myself attracted to him physically and I was both angry and horrified at myself.

How could I be attracted to the man who had done this to me. True, he had kept his word and his hands to himself, but our close encounters made me feel things I shouldn't. It made me confused. This whole situation had my whole life in a state of chaos and I did not know what to do.

Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes and rolled silently down my cheeks. Why me? What was so important about me that Jasper did this? Nothing had gone as I expected once being kidnapped and that added to my hesitation about him and his friends. It didn't help my curiosity or trust in him.

Trust. Should I trust them? They weren't human. If Jasper's red eyes were not a huge glowing clue, then the speed and eating were signs enough. He had not hurt me, but that didn't make up for what he had done, for what he was. Could I really be thinking Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter were all vampires. It was insane, I was going insane from everything that had happened to me recently.

I wiped my tears and stood from the floor. A hot shower would help me think and then I could sleep - try to put the day behind me. I grabbed panties and a t shirt first and then walked to the bathroom. It took a long time to fall asleep once I laid down, but eventually I must have stopped thinking about Jasper and the situation I was in long enough to find peace to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Terribly sorry for the extra long wait between chapters. I'm spending a lot of time working on my Sons of Anarchy story to finish it, and/or get far ahead in chapters again, before I turn my focus fully to Dancing with Demons. However, I still have several more chapters of this story ready to post. If I wait a little longer in between posts, I'm hoping to have LUYFM finished so I can devote my writing time to this. I am not and will not abandon this story, so just hang tight with me, my lovely readers... Jasper and Cora's story will be told! :)**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 5 - Jasper's PoV

The sound of music drifted from below as I read a book while sitting on the couch in the living room. Cora and Charlotte were in the ballroom creating their own choreography. Charlotte was having a blast and Cora, to my surprise, was enjoying herself and growing to like Char more the more time they spent together. Tomorrow night would mark one week since I took Cora and brought her here. One week since I had brought my mate home. I knew I should not expect miracles, but I was upset that Cora had still not come to me. Peter had warned me though.

Cora had spent almost all of yesterday in her room after her encounter with me in the hallway and her torment of emotions from talking about Collin. My mate felt powerless and scared of us. Me and Peter more than Charlotte, but she was also curious. I was positive she suspected we were not as human as we appeared. Her emotions told me more than her words could, yet I longed to speak with her, to have a true conversation with her.

Charlotte had gone to her bedroom yesterday afternoon with a tray of junk food and the girls had stayed in there for a while before Charlotte kicked both Peter and I from the living room and sent us to hunt, with a promise to keep Cora safe. When we returned the girls were watching a movie and Cora shocked me by being slightly more content. She was still weary, nervous, and hesitant, but along with her fears of what would happen to her Cora was also bonding with Charlotte.

The music stopped and I listened and Cora and Charlotte came upstairs and to the kitchen. I longed to be in my mates direct presence, but her emotions were calmer without me in her line of sight, so I stayed put. Cora and Char worked well together in the kitchen and chatted about the moves to add to their dance while moving about the kitchen. It smelled like they were making a salad with chicken grilled on the stove. The smell of human food was gross, but Cora had to eat as well.

Once Charlotte had called Alice when I first found Cora, so that Charlotte could have clothes and necessities ready for my human mate, Alice had searched for Cora, looking for her decisions and at her future. Alice was able to tell Charlotte about what Cora ate, what she disliked, how she wore her hair, everything about her style and choices in food and clothes... down to her sizes. That had certainly pissed Cora off.

The book that was in my hands smacked my chest and I looked up to growl at Peter. He chuckled and gave me a knowing smirk. "I bet you've been on that same page for at least an hour. How slow do you read, J? Or is it that your mind is focused on something else?"

"I read just fine, thanks."

He laughed and sat down in one of the chairs. "You should just talk to her, man. You've respected her space and let her have her bedroom to herself. You barely interact with her, but when you do you've always been a gentleman. It's not gonna do any more harm to talk to her, I mean, it can only go up from here right?"

"What exactly am I suppose to say to her, Pete?"

He raised his brow. "I already told you that, before you took her and messed up my plan. Since you went your own route here with your mate why don't you think of something to tell her. Make her want to come to you."

Peter stood and strolled into the kitchen as Cora sat down to eat. "Afternoon, ladies. How's the dancing coming along? Should I be expecting a performance soon? Char knows how much I like it when she shakes her ass."

A wave of embarrassment flooded Cora and I chuckled under my breath.

"It's ballet, you don't shake your ass," Cora replied with a good bit of humor tinting her emotions. She was apprehensive around Peter, but he was relaxed enough - and enough of a perverted smartass - to make Cora more comfortable.

"Damn. What kind of dance do you girls have to create so I can watch you shake your ass?"

I growled from my place in the other room. Peter was feeling both mischievous and giddy. "She's not gonna shake her ass for you, fucker," I said loud enough where only Peter and Charlotte could hear.

"Oh I bet she'd shake it for you if you laid some of that Jasper feel good mojo on her," he replied quickly.

"A hip hop or sometimes jazz dance will have some moves that you'd like to see," Cora told Peter.

"Char, baby, have her teach you one of those dances, then you can give me a private show."

More embarrassment washed over Cora, but this time a pinch of lust was there as well. Not for the first time did I wish I could know her thoughts. What drove her to feel that way? I was a master at feeling emotions, and most times could decipher the thoughts and reasons behind them, but my mate left me clueless sometimes. Her concoction of emotions were more than I could handle, another reason why I longed to speak with her. I wanted to _know_ her.

Peter tried to start up a conversation about sexy dances, but the girls ignored him and continued to plan their own. After a few minutes of being ignored he came back to the living room and turned on the tv, flopping down on the other end of the couch.

"I knew I'd get a rise outta you. You've got it worse than I thought, Major."

"Yeah, yeah, like you didn't have it bad with Charlotte. You still do."

"Never said I didn't, but it was a lot harder sneakin' 'round Maria's camp trying to mate with my mate than it's gonna be for you here in the comfort of your home. Least you'll have a bed for your first time, not a bale of hay, but then maybe you won't make it to the bed."

"Oh, really? I'm gonna have to get away from you, you perverted ass clown. I'm sure you'll be ready to attempt and film it, won't you?"

"Hey now, give me some credit. I only want to document my best friend, my brother's, first time having true meaningful sex with someone since he was human," Peter teased with a slightly serious emotional undertone.

I knew my brother well enough to know that he just wanted me to find happiness in my mate, in Cora. He also knew, being a guy himself, that part of that happiness came in the form of lovemaking with one's mate. For now, that would have to wait for Cora and myself, but one day she would come to me for that as well, and it was fantasy that I played out in my head frequently.

My attention was drawn back to my mate as she walked across the hallway from the kitchen to her room. She rummaged through her closet, sounding as if she was changing clothes, and then she made her way to the library.

I couldn't help but smile. My mate was a reader. She had started and finished four books in her week here. I was sure she would start a fifth today. It usually took her several minutes to choose her next one, so I listened to her move around - her fingers trailing along the spines of the books, the way she would occasionally pause and pluck one of tomes from the shelf, sliding it back into its place a few seconds later.

When she finally selected a book she sat in the chair in the corner of the library. It put her in the corner of the room, but also gave her a view of the doors if someone entered. She trapped herself, but also gave herself a view of the entrance to the room, and the soldier side of me admired the fact that she did not want to put her back to the door.

I waited for a while, just listening to her even breathing as her thoughts began to get lost in the story and her own emotions tangled with the ones she was feeling from the plot of her book. Peter gave me a look and jerked his head toward the library.

He was right, now was as good a time as ever to talk to Cora, and it was growing harder to just sit and listen to her, knowing she was only a room and a half away from me. Standing from the couch I made my across the living room and hallway and entered the library.

Cora looked up as I took a seat in one of the chairs across from her, leaving several feet of distance between the two of us.

She stared at me from across the library, looking and feeling like she would bolt from her chair at any moment and run to the safety of her room. Only Charlotte was permitted in her room, and I kept my word that I would let her have a space to herself. I was silent for a long moment, just watching her as she watched me. Finally breaking the silence, I folded me hands together and rested my elbows on my knees.

"This could be very different for us, Cora. I swore to you that I would not hurt you, and I will protect you with my own life, but I also need you to trust me."

Her emotions swirled around inside her; longing, a deep sadness, distrust, attraction, and a twinge of fear to name just a few. That last emotion hurt me the most, but I was dealing with it since it had slowly begun to lessen. She set her book down on the table beside her and glared at me. Her anger bubbled up inside of her and she lashed out at me with her voice.

"You kidnapped me. You snatched me from my life, the one that I worked so hard to build for myself and brought me here. You told me you and yours wouldn't hurt me and that I have free roam of the house and porch. I know you can catch me faster than I can run out the door, and your stronger than any man I've ever met. Your eyes are red, not to mention your brush off answer about eating habits. I'm certain you are what I think you are, but I'm afraid to even ask Charlotte if I'm right. Why should I trust you? Will it make it easier for you to kill me if I trust you?"

I was at her side before she could blink. She jumped, her fear spiking, and let out a startled scream as her heart beat stuttered before racing in her chest. I sent her a wave of calm, but she scowled. "Don't do that to me. Leave my emotions alone, I know you can do that too, you did it the night you took me."

"I will never hurt you. You believe me to be a vampire, yes?" Her emotions told the truth and I continued. "You're correct of course, but you need not be afraid of me. I will not bite you, not until the day you ask me to, or if you are in danger of dying."

"Why would I ever ask you to do such a thing to me?" she asked with a touch of disgust.

I sat back down, in the chair closest to her this time and answered. "I told you, this can be very different for you, for us. I will not let you go, Cora, but I will not force myself on you either. I have enough respect for you and for my own self as a gentleman to not hurt you in anyway. However, aside from me having control and you doing as I say if the situation should arise, I will let you come to me when you're ready."

Shock had weaved its way into her emotions along with a healthy dose of skeptism. Her curiosity spiked as well and I could not help but smirk. As worried as she was about her theory being correct, she was also curious, and curious was good. Eventually she would have to come to me.

I was sure she would go to Charlotte to ask her questions, but I also knew Char would only tell her so much.

"Is that why you took me? Am I to be your next meal?" she asked fearfully.

My smirk vanished and I looked at her seriously. "I will not hurt you, and I most certainly will not drink from you. No other vampire will drink from you, either. You are mine."

Her anger rose to the surface again and she stood, grabbing her book from the table and sending me a look full of barely checked fury. "I am a human being and not an inanimate object. I do not belong to anyone, least of all you!"

Cora pivoted on her foot and moved to storm out of the library. She almost made it, well... I let her almost make it, before I stopped her by standing in front of the door she went to leave through.

"I did not intend to anger you today, Cora. This is different for me... I never planned to take you, not like I did, but I will not, ever, in any way, hurt you physically, and I hope not emotionally. I am not human, I am vampire, and you _are_ mine, but believe me when I tell you, I will wait for you to come to me."

Her anger had lessened as I spoke and her furious expression softened just a hare. She was mad, but contemplating my words carefully as she looked at me. My ruby eyes caught her stormy blue ones and I felt as if I would lose myself in her gaze.

My mate was beautiful in the rare moments of peace that I had witnessed her have, but Ares believed she was most beautiful in her fury. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, but I knew that would set us a hundred yards in the wrong direction. So instead I watched her as her eyes flickered away from mine to look down before she snapped them back up to meet my gaze.

"Why should I believe anything you say? What have you done to gain my trust. _You kidnapped me from my home._ "

"I gave you my word that I would not hurt you, I have and will continue to keep my word to you," I replied sharply.

"It's only been a week. That's not nearly enough time to have formed any sort of trust in your word. Your word? Do I need to repeat myself? You have taken me hostage! You're a fucking vampire, you shouldn't even exist!" She screeched, her hands flying around as she spoke in her rage.

I tried to resist the urge to smile at her. She brought Ares close to the surface with her rant. He liked her anger and he really liked her dirty mouth. He stayed behind bars though, and let Jasper, the Major, handle the woman in front of us.

"Yet, here I stand. I exist in this world just as much as you do. After I saw you in the park I wondered how I would introduce myself to you. The threat to you came without warning, and I reacted quickly and instinctually."

"Your instincts told you to kidnap me?" she questioned sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to her right leg.

"No," I smirked and then added seriously, "my instincts told me to protect you. Cora, I would kill for you, I would die for you. I do not expect my feelings to be returned anytime soon, but vampires are different. How we are right now, you and I could be different than this," I motioned between us with my finger. "It does not have to be the way it is now."

She was thinking again. Her emotions swirled inside her, as if one was battling to have control over the others. Her brows drew together and she bit her bottom lip as she thought. Her eyes searched my face and roamed over my neck and covered chest.

We were close, only inches apart, and even knowing better I still longed to close the distance between us. I wanted to pull her bottom lip from her mouth and draw it into mine. I wanted to devour her, I wanted to hear my name fall from her lips in a breathless whisper and in a scream of ecstasy. Those were all things I wanted and could not have, and I would not dare take them from her knowing that she did not feel the same way. Eventually, Cora would be mine in every way. Eventually she would see that I was hers as well. Peter was right, Cora had possessed my every thought, every fiber of my being.

Even without my empathatic ability, it was easy to see that a war was raging inside of her. Only seconds had passed since I spoke and she was trying to decide her next words and actions. Cora was a smart woman, and I'm sure knew there was nothing she could do to escape me, especially now that she was aware that I was a vampire. She was attracted to me, had been since we first saw each other across the park, but she was apprehensive, nervous, afraid either of me or what would happen to her if she agreed to be more, or if she refused.

Cora took another breath and uncrossed her arms, raising them, palms facing me in an almost submissive gesture. "I can't, Jasper, not right now, not ever. You're a vampire! You kill people, you... you... don't do this to me. You can't kidnap someone and a week later expect that person to want anything to do with you. I... no. Just no."

I could smell the saltiness of her tears as they pooled in her eyes, and her emotions struck a chord deep within me. She was still warring with herself between the desire she felt for me and the part of her that wanted to hate me, to have nothing to do with me. It was hard to tell which side of her was winning her internal battle, and I did want to push her too far and lose her. Lose whatever progress I may have made today.

She stepped back and then quickly turned to leave. Before she made it out the door I spoke, "I will still keep my promise to you, Cora. Man or vampire, I will not hurt you, no one will."

Cora stiffened, freezing in place at my words. She did not turn around or acknowledge me at first, but after a few seconds she nodded her head, a gesture to show she heard me, before rushing out of the room. I expected her to return to the sanctuary of her bedroom, but instead she went downstairs and then outside. The window in the living room gave a clear view of the pool and patio area, so I watched as she sat down by the side of the pool.

She drew her legs up close to her, her feet resting on the ledge of the pool. Bringing her arms around her knees she ducked her head and I watched as her shoulders started to gently shake with her sobs. The threads of her emotions wound around my own heart and squeezed.

This was my fault, and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I had done exactly as my mate had said. I had ripped her from her own world and thrown her carelessly into my own. I had made promises to her, but expected her emotions to be an echo of my own for her after only a short time knowing her. For vampires, time was different, falling in love was different. My mate, Cora, was not a vampire, and I knew she would not reciprocate my feelings without being given time.

I growled without thinking as a small hand touched my shoulder. Charlotte pulled away quickly and looked down at the floor. "I did not mean to startle you, Major, I just... I know you are upset about what's happening with Cora."

"I didn't know you had a gift like Peter's?" I snarled, interrupting her.

Charlotte turned her body to face me fully, her hands placed on her hips, and a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you are being a dick right now, when I'm only trying to help you, and finish what I had to say."

A gave her a dangerous look of my own, but she didn't back down. "Look, Major. I'm a woman, she's a woman. You've thrown her into a brand new world. It's going to take her some time to come to grips with the atomic bomb you just dropped on her world. I think Cora and I have become halfway decent friends in the short time she's been here. Let me talk with her, let me comfort her, and for god's sake Jasper quit telling her the same thing over and over again. She knows you won't hurt her, even if she says she doesn't trust you. Deep down, somewhere inside of her, a sliver of herself believes you, trusts you. Let that have time to build, to grow, and eventually she will come to you. Until then, you look all hot and sexy from a safe distance, and I'll work my womanly magic on my fellow female friend."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I said she'd hate you, I didn't say she would never want to be with you," Peter answered as he joined us, sitting on the couch and clasping his hands behind his head, leaning back against the couch quite relaxed. "You are mates, and eventually with time and patience, a virtue you don't have a lot of, she will come to you. It will work out, brother. Any woman who is mated to Ares will be strong enough to overcome being kidnapped and told they are living with a vampire."

"I'm going to go talk to her. Y'all stay inside and find something to entertain yourselves with," Charlotte said and then disappeared.

Peter kept quiet as we both listened to Charlotte open the back door and sit beside Cora. I stayed standing near the window, my eyes and ears trained to watch and listen to the scene below me on the patio.

The two women were silent for a long time before Cora sniffled and spoke. "So are you and Peter vampires, too?"

Cora didn't sound angry, it was more of with a sense of resignation, a feeling of knowing there was nothing she could do to change the fact that she felt certain was true.

"We are. Jasper turned Peter and then a few years later he turned me."

"Why?" she asked next.

"That's a question you would have to ask Jasper."

"You don't know why he turned you into a monster?" Cora snapped, her thread of hatred and anger seemed to thrum, but it faded as quickly as it sparked to life, blending back into the tangled knot of emotions.

"Yes, I know why he turned me into a vampire, but I do not believe I, or Jasper or Peter for that matter, am a monster."

"You kill people, right? That's what vampires do. They kill people and drink their blood." Cora had lifted her head from her knees and was looking at the horizon.

"We kill people when we hunt for food, but we do not hurt innocent people. We are very specific in who we hunt - serious criminals, rapists, murderers, child abusers and molesters, sometimes the occasional homeless drug addict if we cannot find someone more unsavory."

"So you're fucking vampire vigilantes?"

"Well, don't let Peter hear I said different, but no, not really. We feed on the scum of society because we do not feel the need or desire to hurt innocent people. You eat animals, but you do not go out and kill them without reason. Our food source is different, but the logistics are the same. We don't want to hurt people, humans."

"Do all vampires think that way?"

"No, not all. The majority of civilized vampires have enough decency about them to not kill excessively or in a way that would cause suspicion, it's against our laws, but there are some that do not care. Just as there are some humans who do not value the life of other humans."

The girls were silent again for a long time. Cora fidgeted as she thought, her emotions a whirlwind inside of her. She alternated between looking up at the sky and then down at her hands clasped in front of her bent legs. I expected her to be overwhelmed, to be in disbelief, but she was also curious and apprehensive, along with a fuck ton of other emotions that I couldn't even begin to decipher as I listened to her question Charlotte.

"Do you have fangs?"

Charlotte laughed out loud and I had to chuckle at her question. Peter howled with uncontrolled hilarity.

"No," Char replied, still giggling. "No fangs, just really sharp teeth. We don't fry in the sun either, and garlic, while smelly does not hurt us. Wooden stakes don't make us explode into a pile of bloody goo either, the wood just breaks. Oh, and I can see my reflection in the mirror just fine," Charlotte teased.

"Hardy, har, har, you're so fucking funny," Cora snapped back before falling silent again. She found little humor in Charlotte's response.

She turned her head to look at Charlotte and they sat silently as they each studied the other. "Why am I not terrified of you? Of him?"

Charlotte shrugged. "That's one for Jasper, sweetheart."

"I don't want anything to do with him, much less have a conversation with him. All of this is his fault. He's the reason I'm here and not -" Cora snapped her mouth closed with an audible snap, even to human ears. I could smell the tears well up in her ears, but she did not let them fall. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a few seconds and the opened them to stare at the sky.

Charlotte frowned at Cora. "He's not all bad, I promise. I know you think he's evil, and maybe you have every right to hate him because of what he's done, but he means well. He truly does. Even if he will not let you go, and even if he is a vampire who feeds off of and kills humans, he does have his reasons for taking you, for doing what he's done. He has absolutely no intentions to harm you."

"Then why did he do it? What fucking reason does he have that could ever justify what he has done to me, to my life?"

"I'm sorry, Cora, that's another question you have to ask him yourself."

Cora let out a frustrated grunt before bending down to violently swipe at the water, sending droplets flying through the air and splattering against the concrete on the other side. The thread of anger thrummed inside her again and I listened carefully to discover why she suddenly felt that way again.

"How did you know my clothing size? My bra size?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew the boxes, upon boxes, of clothes that Alice had delivered to the house would be too much for her. I should have told Charlotte to get the basics and then later we would get Cora more suitable and fitting clothes for her, but the second day that she knew I had a mate, Alice had called and taken over Cora's wardrobe.

"If it will make you feel better, Jasper didn't have anything to do with your overstuffed closet. He has no clue what size your anything is. I, and another female vampire from a different coven, ordered your clothes."

"Coven?"

"It's a group of vampires that lives together. Most covens also see themselves as family, others don't. Jasper, Peter, and I do consider ourselves family."

"How did you know my sizes? You and the other female?"

"Her name is Alice, and she knew because she can see the future. She's also a shopaholic and had everything delivered here and I put it away."

"She can see the future? Okay, now you're just trying to see how much fucking bullshit I will believe!"

"No, it's true. Some vampires are talented, gifted with special abilities above and beyond what normal vampires can do. Alice can see the future, just like Jasper can manipulate and feel emotions, and Peter has a way of knowing things."

"Are you gifted?"

"No. I'm just an ordinary vampire. A better fighter than most, but I'm not talented."

"What other special abilities do vampires have?"

"We can run faster than you can imagine, we don't need to breath, but have an incredible sense of smell. We can hear better than any creature and see farther, more clearly. We have incredible strength and we sparkle like a fucking disco ball in the sun."

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Cora asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Makes it a bitch to go anywhere sunny. It's why there are so many myths revolving around vampires and the sun. We won't burst into flames, but we glitter and shine like a diamond. The guys hate it, says it's the most emasculating thing about being the top predator."

Cora let out a sound that was a mixture of a chuckle and a snort. When she sobered she asked, "You said something about laws. Who makes the vampire laws?"

"The Volturi, and there are several vampires they've employed to enforce the laws around the world."

"Who are they?"

"The Volturi or the enforcers? You'll have to ask Jasper."

"I don't want to speak to him. Why can't you tell me?"

I was curious what Charlotte would tell her and watched without breathing as she turned to look at Cora. "It's not my place to tell you. I'll answer the questions that I can, but others you'll have to ask him."

Cora frowned and so did I as her anger flared once more. It was like the ocean, an ebb and flow. One moment calm, the next crashing against the shore. "I don't want to have any sort of conversation with that fucking bastard," my mate replied through clenched teeth.

Char chuckled and held up her hands. "Easy there, kitten. Put away your claws. It's not like I'm going to force you to speak to him, but I won't answer those questions either. Can I give you some advice? Suck it up buttercup, 'cause Jasper ain't goin' nowhere and neither are you."

A pregnant pause had both Peter and I waiting anxiously to hear Cora's reaction. Her emotions flickered back and forth, between calm and hysterics, the force of her anger slowly fading.

"Well, I guess fuck me."

Charlotte smiled softly at Cora. My mate looked at her suspiciously. "It's not all bad, being here, I mean you have me. Vampire or no, I'm still the only other woman and I do want to be friends."

Cora studied Charlotte, as if seeing her with new eyes. Maybe they were new to her, now that she knew the other three occupants of the house were vampires who fed on humans. That vampires were very much real and lived in her world.

"If you really are my friend, want to be my friend, tell my why Jasper took me."

We were all surprised by Cora's response, but Char handled it well. "I do consider myself your friend, but that's something I still can't tell you."

Before Cora could lash out with a response Char kept going. "I have my reasons, several of them and I'll explain if you will hear me out." When Cora nodded she continued. "First and foremost, vampires are different from humans also by the way we think. We have animalistic instincts that have become a part of ourselves, along with our humanity. In this family, this coven, Jasper is the leader - the head of the family. I would not overstep that boundary by telling you something that I know should only be told to you by him. Secondly, there are some things that only Jasper can answer, which ties into my third reason. Jasper is my brother, maybe not by human blood, but by his venom we are family. I know you have no reason to truly believe any of us, and I understand that this is all been terrifying and horrible for you, but... maybe not anytime right away, but I think you should give him a chance."

Cora scoffed.

"At least have a conversation with him that doesn't end with you running from the room. He's not all bad, trust me."

Cora sighed and stared off at the sky again. "Will he make me like you? Like him?" She whispered.

"Can't say. That's something between you and him, but if it makes you feel better, Jasper would never bite you against your will."

"Against my will? I would never ask him to fucking bite me, and I told him the same thing."

"I know, I heard you. Super hearing, remember. All I'm saying is he won't if you don't want him to bite you."

She shuddered. "No thanks. I think I'll remain off the dinner menu. Besides, I don't meet your criteria anyway."

Peter laughed. "Well, at least she's trying to be humorous about it."

"Shut the fuck up," I growled.

I turned my attention back to the women as Charlotte finished laughing. "No, you certainly aren't on that list. You may believe we've ruined your life, but I am glad to have a friend. That is, if you still want to be my friend, Cora."

Cora didn't hesitate as she replied with a small smile. "I feel like my life, everything I thought I knew about the world, has been smashed into pieces. I want to scream, and cry, and run away, but I can't seem to do any of those things because I don't want to be some sort of victim. I've been given promises, but I'm still scared of the future. I think about my life and everything I wanted, everything that I had worked so hard to achieve and everything that I was so close to gaining and I want to hate Jasper. Yet, at the same time, I struggle to _stay_ hateful. I feel like I'm losing my mind, my center of gravity in the world, _my_ world, and I think having a friend would be really nice right now."

Cora had started crying during her rant and I watched as Charlotte gently wiped away her tears. "Well, sweetheart, we've got a long time to figure out all of your feelings, and plenty more time to adjust to everything that has happened to you. A week isn't that long to adjust, but we aren't going anywhere and everything moves forward when you're ready."

Charlotte leaned over and hugged Cora for only a few seconds before letting go and standing up. "I'll be in the house if you want to watch a movie or do something fun."

She left Cora alone with her thoughts and came inside to join Peter on the couch. "Thank you, Char."

"I didn't do it all for you, but you're welcome none the less."

I sent her a wave of my gratitude and brotherly love as I continued to watch Cora. She rolled her pants legs up and slowly lowered her legs into the water. She leaned back on her hands, eyes closed with her face turned up to the early evening sky. It had been a cloudy day, but now they had begun to part and soft reddish gold light from the setting sun broke though the haze and shined upon her. She smiled at the sky lost in her thoughts and emotions.

Charlotte had said enough to peak Cora's interest. My sister was smart, she had given Cora enough information to ignite her curiosity, but had not told her enough for Cora to be satisfied. She would want answers, and Charlotte had left her with no choice than to eventually come to me. The waiting game would continue, but now I had a bigger spark of hope that some day in the near future Cora would be mine fully and completely, and she would know that I belonged to her as much as she belonged to me.

From the couch, Peter and Charlotte began to feel rather amorous and I shot them a quick dose of disgust. Charlotte giggled, but Peter growled playfully.

"Not cool, dude, you just can't fuck with a man's sex life like that."

"Then take your sex life out of my living room," I replied with a challenging smirk.

Peter scoffed. "Fine," he stood and swung Charlotte up into his arms and over his shoulder. He gave her ass a swift smack and turned around to leave. "I'm taking my mate out for a hunt and a good round of primal, animalistic sex afterwards. Have fun with your mate, Major."

I turned my attention back to the patio as Peter closed the front door behind him, Charlotte still hanging over his shoulder, but Cora was not by the pool. Panic bubbled inside me for the briefest of moments, until the basement door opened and closed and I heard her graceful footsteps and the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. The sound of her life and the knowledge of her wellbeing brought me instant peace. I retreated to my bedroom while she stayed downstairs in the ballroom.

The music began to drift through the house when she turned on the radio. I could hear her movements as she lost herself to the rhythm and danced. The turned on the computer that sat on my desk and clicked the little silver icon on the screen. Nine little squares popped up on the monitor, a camera feed of nine different locations on the property. I scanned the others to make sure there was no threat and then focused on the one that gave a view of the ballroom and Cora.

She was beautiful, graceful, agile, flexible, elegant, and captivating. I wanted to stand in the middle of the ballroom, just so that she would have to move around me. I wanted to feel the breeze she created as she twirled around, and smell her scent on the air. As she leapt across the floor, I wanted to catch her and take her into my arms, drawing her close to my chest.

It would be a long wait, but one day Cora and I would complete the mating bond, and then we would be bound together forever. I would never leave her side for all of eternity, and I would worship her, follow her to the ends of the earth. I would make her the happiest woman in the entire world and I would lay down my life to see her safe.

Cora would need time to come to terms with what she had learned. She would need time for her curiosity to grow and become too much for her and then she would come to me with her questions. I would tell her anything she wanted to know. I needed for her to trust me and know that I would always be honest with her. So I would give her honesty, no matter what she asked when the time came.

One day, it would be different between Cora and I. One day, there would be no distance between us, not physically or emotionally. That was the day that I longed for, that made the waiting hard. However hard it may be, I would wait for her to come to me as I had promised her. She was safe in my home, and I would protect her from a distance, until the day she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I was a vampire, and I had forever to wait for my mate.


End file.
